Bad Seed Rising
by foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: What happens when who you're expected to be and who you want to be are two completely different people? Carol Miller's done living up to other people's standards, it's time to make a stand...with the help of a certain Dixon, things are about to get messy. High school AU. Based off of the song Bad Seed Rising.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've been dying to write a high school AU for soooo long now and finally got round to starting it. These current chapters will be transferred from Ninelives._

 _Opinions would be most appreciated! Thank you!_

* * *

A strip of blinding light broke through the gap in her curtains, hitting her right in the face as she rolled over, signalling it was time to start yet another mundane day.

As if on cue the sound of a fist meeting her door made her jump and groan in protest.

"Carol…Carol Grace Miller!" a demanding voice came through the door, "get up for school right now!"

Carol resisted rolling her eyes even though she knew her mother wouldn't see her doing so through the closed door, it was a bad habit to get into for fear she'd slip up in her parents' presence.

"I'm up, I'm up," she called back, peeling back the covers to the not so welcoming, almost bitterly cold, room.

Dragging her tired form to her wardrobe she picked out an outfit for the day, chucking the hangered items onto the bed before padding over to her ensuite bathroom, starting up the far more welcoming steamy shower.

Spending ten minutes too long in the shower she heard that all too familiar banging start up on her door again.

"Time, Carol! You'll be late for school!" the shrill voice of her mother went straight through her as she turned off the shower faucet, like nails to a chalk board.

"Alright!" she yelled back, hoping her tone didn't come through too abrupt as she wrapped a towel tightly around herself in preparation for the coolness of her room.

Gooseflesh immediately breaking out she chucked on her clothes as swiftly as possible, starting up her hair dryer in an attempt to tame her long curls before they started to frizz.

Hair dry, she applied some makeup, not enough that it would cause any upset amongst her and her parents but enough to know it was there.

Assessing herself in her full-length mirror she sighed, smoothing down her thigh length skirt, no doubt her mother would have something to say about the 'inappropriate' length of it. Too bad, she thought with a huff, she was running late as it was.

Scooping up her bag, she took a glance to check all the needed books were there before slipping on her ballet pumps on and heading downstairs, preparing herself for the criticism that was likely to follow…

By the time she made it to her car she was well and truly done with the day…already. As expected her mother had made some comment at her about attracting unwanted attention if she carried on dressing like that. Carol made a feeble attempt to argue that she had dark tights on and a long-sleeved sweater it wasn't exactly like- but her mother cut her off, saying she had to go to work and they would discuss it later.

Her father had mentioned for the third time that week that Ed Peletier's family would be coming around tomorrow night and she was to be on her best behaviour- what was she five years old? The urge to roll her eyes was stronger than ever as he father sang Ed's praises, despite the fact he'd never even met the idiot. That's what he was, a complete idiot. An egotistic and misogynistic prick who thought he was God's fucking gift that could have any girl he wanted, and damn did he go through a lot of them.

She would never understand the hype, but apparently her parents were on board with the hype so that meant for all intents and purposes she had to be as well…brilliant.

She used the drive to school to calm her nerves, her parents were really something else, they expected nothing but the best from her and anything less was a disappointment. She worked damn hard to get the grades she did and although she was grateful for her parents pushing her to strive to be the best, it wasn't what she wanted to be.

Art had always been her favourite class, she loved all different artistic forms, painting, sculpture, drawing, her passion for the arts was one that was never really allowed to blossom though. Her teachers always drove her in a more academic direction, curtsey of what she believes to have been her parents doing.

God she was sick and tired of living under her parents thumb, she was eighteen years old now, she should be able to make her own life choices.

Her parents even refused to let her have a job in fear it would distract her from her school work, they provided her with money day to day, no issue, but the threat of being cut off was always there if she wasn't living up to standards.

A few times she'd tried to discreetly to get herself just a small part-time job, even just one day a week so she could save up her own money. However it seem all the local businesses either had no vacancies or she just wasn't what they were looking for, how convenient.

Pulling up into school, she cursed under her breath as she realised the time. Quickly she ran towards the doors, rummaging through her bag as she went in search of her biology book for her first class.

In her haste of wrenching open the door though she failed to see the person heading the opposite way, colliding into them with such force she dropped the entire contents of her bag to the floor… typical.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," she apologised, frantically picking up items and shoving them into her back, not yet looking up to face the shadow of a person looming over her.

"I was just-"

She fell silent as she sprung back up, bag repacked, coming face to face with none other than the infamous Dixon, well one of them anyway.

His intense stare seemed to bore into hers as he held out in his hand her biology book, the one previously tucked under her arm.

She took it graciously mumbling a thank you, her eyes struggling to leave his as she side stepped out of his way, allowing him to go off to wherever he shouldn't be going she presumed.

"S'fine," he spoke gruffly in response, fetching a cigarette and lighter from his back pocket.

Her eyes fell on him as he brought the cigarette to his lips, sparking up the lighter in a flick of his thumb, inhaling deeply as he burnt down the end, smoke trailing from his nostrils as he took a breath out.

"Don't ya have somewhere to be?" he questioned with a raised brow.

This snapped Carol out of whatever daydream she was in, "uh, yeah- thanks again- y'know- yeah," she rambled as she slid past him through the door, breaking out into a jog as soon as he was out of sight.

The name Dixon was like a bad taste in your mouth around this area and although she wasn't one to listen to idle adolescent gossip it still made her wary of the Dixon brothers. There was something impishly charming about the younger brother though, his boyish good looks and yet manly defined features. It's not something she ever entertained much thought for though, their worlds rarely ever crossing, just something she'd viewed once or twice in passing.

Pushing her encounter with Daryl Dixon out her mind, she made it into class with just a minute to spare, the last thing she needed was to more grief from her parents for her tardiness, that would just be the icing on the fucking cake.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl finished off his cigarette, his gaze watching as girl who knocked into him scurried off with such speed he was surprised she didn't leave a cloud of smoke behind her. He shook his head, flicking the still burning butt onto the floor as he debated whether or not to even bother showing up to first period.

He'd had one hell of a morning already, hence the early smoke. He knew teachers would be on his ass if they caught him but they were damn lucky he'd even showed up in the first place. For the first time in weeks he had been graced with Merle's presence, high out of his god damn mind, some whore wandering 'round like she owned the place. Daryl's patience quickly wore thin as he tried to get Merle to come around enough to tell the bitch to leave. Instead he ended up trying himself only for her claim she wasn't leaving till she got her money, Daryl sighed as he came to the realisation that she was in fact an actual whore. Not having time for the bullshit he rummaged through Merle's wallet coming up empty, of fucking course. Cursing to himself, he went to his own wallet chucking two fifties at her, the only two fifties to his name, the two fifties he'd fucking worked his ass off for down at the garage.

Satisfied with her payment she dragged her skanky ass out of their trailer, Daryl swiftly kicking Merle in the side after she left.

"Ya nasty ass got a fuckin' whore last night!" he growled, feeling no sympathy as Merle groaned in pain.

"No wonder she were so fuckin' eager," Merle cackled, grunting as Daryl kicked him again.

"Sort ya fuckin' shit out Merle, I ain't got time to be babysittin' ya," Daryl muttered, taking the keys to his bike of his back pocket.

"Where ya off ta baby brother?" Merle asked grasping at a half open beer from the night before, taking a long pull from it.

Daryl wrinkled his nose in disgust, "school ya jackass, I ain't turnin' out a useless piece've shit like you."

Merle feigned hurt placing a hand over his heart, "alright nerd, have fun kiddo, grab us some more beers on the way back?"

"I'm eighteen dipshit, pick 'em up ya god damn self, 'sides ain't got no money just had to pay off yer slut."

Daryl didn't wait for his response before slamming the door behind him, leaving Merle to clean up the mess he created.

He pulled himself out of the events of this morning, scuffing his foot against the gravel, turning to head back into school - he was here now he may as well at least try.

Wandering into class ten minutes late the teacher immediately gave him an after-school detention, being a Dixon he expected nothing less, he'd go purely just to steer clear of Merle as long as possible.

Everyone avoided his gaze as he took a seat at the back of the class, trying to figure out the hell all those numbers on the board meant. When he realised he wasn't going to understand a single word of the lesson his mind switched off, his hard gaze sweeping over the imbeciles he had to suffer with for classmates.

His family name certainly didn't make his life easy, the only thing it really did was make him thick skinned, sometimes a bit too thick skinned. The name Dixon prompted one of two emotions out of people (sometimes both), either fear or disgust, usually the former. It suited him just fine, he didn't need to be pestered by these pricks anyway.

Relief washed through him as the bell finally rang, swiftly striding out of the classroom towards his next class, art. He didn't much mind art, the teacher didn't give a shit what you did as long as you stayed out of her hair. Taking a seat in the corner of the room he idly sketched out some modifications he wanted to eventually have on his bike, when he had the money that was which wasn't going to ever be likely.

He worked in the garage a few days a week after school, the owner was 'friends' with Merle, whatever that meant and so Daryl landed himself a job there at the age of sixteen. Most the money he earnt went on paying the bills Merle rarely ever could. It would be so easy for him to just drop out of school and work there full time, actually earn some money instead of just breaking even. But he wanted out of this place, he wanted to learn the trade, properly. Everything he knew was from the guys down at the garage and a few things he'd picked up from a book he'd found once in the back office. Getting out of this town though, that was the real goal, somewhere no one knew about his deadbeat father who up and hightailed over a year ago, or his drug addict of a brother who dropped out of high school to sit on his ass all day.

High hopes and all though, he'd be lucky if he wasn't kept back a year at this rate, the more the teachers in this shit hole gave him a hard time the more he didn't want to be there.

Brushing away the rubber marking on his page his eyes flickered up for a moment, noticing the same girl from this morning, a pencil held between her lips as she stared down hard at whatever she was currently working on.

He couldn't remember her name, knew that she was part of the Miller family, extremely well known in the town for being incredibly wealthy, her parents snotty and stuck up just like rich people tended to be. He'd fixed one of their cars once, being the only garage in town, they'd demanded it be done by the next day. The father couldn't help but add in a snark comment that nothing of value had been left in there before he decided to go rooting around. Fucking pricks.

He couldn't speak for the girl though, school girls wasn't really his forte, he didn't have time for their mindless games and obsessive tendencies. Other than the few lays he'd got through association of Merle he had ever been interested in all that relationship crap, far too messy. No, girls were definitely not a head fuck he did needed, he had enough trouble focusing on school as it was.

Trudging through the rest of the school day he was relieved when the final bell rang, only to remember the detention he was supposed to attend. He dragged his ass there, suffering through his punishment in complete silence, almost falling asleep until a knock on the door startled him awake.

"Come in," the teacher called out, Daryl's eyes watching as yet again that day the Miller's daughter was in his presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said looking around at the few individuals that were sat at desks, "is this a bad time?"

"No no, just the troublemakers paying their due, pay them no attention."

Daryl noticed the girl frown at that comment, quickly smoothing out her features as the teacher looked towards her.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Um, it was just I wanted to ask about the grade I got for my test today," she said somewhat nervously, pulling out the papers in her bag.

"What about it?" The teacher didn't even try to hide his boredom and lack of interest for their current conversation.

"I just…well I was looking over my answers and I think you got a couple of them wrong, sir I've never got a B in my entire life," she said, god she knew she sounded like a dick right now but she couldn't go home to show her parents a B, she just…couldn't.

"Wrong?" the teacher snorted in response, "highly unlikely Miss Miller."

"Could you just, humour me? Please?" Daryl didn't know why she was pushing so hard for this, he'd be fucking thrilled with a B.

"Fine," the teacher muttered swiping the papers out of her hand.

As he began to remark the test her eyes swept across the room, catching with Daryl's briefly before adverting her gaze to the floor, seemed she feared him too.

The teacher sighed loudly as he stacked the sheets back together, crossing out the B on the front and replacing it with an A.

"My mistake Miss Miller, congratulations, you're straight A reputation lives to see another day."

Even Daryl didn't like the snark in his tone, why were teachers such assholes? He should be pleased she was doing so well. Still the fact that wasn't happy with B grated him a little, Daryl was taught that you get what life gives you, maybe that didn't apply to those at the top of the hierarchy.

The Miller's girl thanked him before closing the door behind her, leaving him to sit out the rest of his detention in gruelling silence once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm your little heartbreaker, your little earth shaker_  
 _Don't shake your finger at me_  
 _No, no!_  
 _I ain't misbehaving, I don't need your saving_  
 _A little space is something I need_

* * *

Carol felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest as she held in her hand her upgraded maths paper. The shit she'd avoided getting off her parents had been worth hounding the teachers over - besides she knew his grading was wrong, why shouldn't she push for the grade she'd worked for?

Pulling up to her house, she lugged her bag over her shoulder, another hefty helping of homework dished out to her to fill her evening…how thrilling.

"I'm home," she called out as she entered the door, slipping off her shoes and heading into their dining room.

"Good evening darling," her father greeted, glancing up at her over his laptop from the head of the table.

She sat down and immediately pulled out her books, getting her homework done sooner rather than later.

Within a few moments her mother flurried through the door, apron tied around her waist as she set a bottle of wine in the middle of the table.

"And what are the results from your maths test today?" her mother asked as way of greeting.

That infamous twitch to roll her eyes was there again but she ignored it, pulling the test papers from under her homework, "got an A."

"Wonderful," her mother said clasping her hands together, "keep that up and you'll be in Yale before you know it."

 _Do. Not. Roll. Eyes._

Carol hummed a sort of response, pretending to be too involved in her homework to give an actual reply.

Her mother went promptly back to making dinner, her father deciding to perk up and say his piece.

"No work at the table tomorrow Carol, I want to make a good impression on the Peletier's. Mr Peletier's firm and mine are in the middle of making a very important agreement, you are not to step a foot out of line."

Carol nodded in understanding, thinking how she'd rather shoot herself rather than spend an evening with Ed Peletier.

"I might just stay at the library for the evening, I have a project I could work on-"

"No. You are to be here, Ed's coming and you will be here too, he's a strapping young man."

Carol bit her tongue in her urge to argue otherwise, arguing would get her nowhere, best to stay silent.

Dinner was served with minimal amount of speaking on Carol's part, letting her parents run their jaws about whatever they pleased as long as it meant she didn't have to.

After helping clean up she excused herself to go to her room, explaining she had more work to be getting on with.

When she got to her room she flopped herself out on her bed, already feeling dread for tomorrow evening. Ed had tried it on with her on more than one occasion, every time she flat out rejected him, she was not going to be another notch on his bedpost, not by far. Her rejections didn't seem to deter him though, in fact he seemed to become more and more eager every encounter she had with him. Her friends thought the situation was hilarious, at least they got some laughs in the expense of her misery.

Daryl had spent the rest of his evening down the garage, trying to make up the money Merle lost that morning.

By the time he got back he was dead on his feet, his stomach grumbling as a reminder he'd yet to eat anything. Rummaging through the cupboards of his shitty tin can of a home he managed to rustle up a sandwich and a can of beer, calling out to his brother as he settled on the couch.

"Merle ya dick," he yelled, head tilted towards his bedroom.

He received a grunt of a reply letting Daryl know he'd survived the day.

"Ya gonna drag ya ass out've bed sometime today?" he asked glancing around at the shit he'd left the place in after last night's rendezvous.

"Later," Merle grunted back, clearly suffering on a comedown.

"Place ain't gonna clean itself," Daryl grumbled, crushing the empty beer can in his hand, chucking it into the trash from where he was sat.

"Get the stick outta ya ass boy," Merle called back, "public school ain't doin' ya no damn good."

"Fuck you," Daryl growled as he got up and strode over to his room, kicking off his shoes before collapsing down on the bed.

Sitting up, Daryl leant out of his window, lighting up another smoke to calm his aggravated nerves, too much shit got under his skin today.

"Y'know maybe if ya got some pussy once in a while ya wouldn't be so damn tense Darylina," Merle's voice said from his doorway, "ya gotta be drownin' in willin' tail at that pile've shit ya insist on goin' too."

"Fuck off Merle," Daryl warned, he was not in the mood for his shit.

"What ya don't wanna talk to big brother Merle?" Merle chuckled, stealing a cigarette from the packet on Daryl's bedside table.

"Nah not really," Daryl responded, focusing on the nicotine flowing through his veins rather than the anger.

"Throw me a bone here Daryl," Merle smirked, "ya ain't seen me in over two weeks."

"Yeah and where the fuck've ya been?" Daryl snarled, snatching the cigarette back out of Merle's fingers.

"I've been…around?" Merle offered, honestly he couldn't really remember, "went to visit an old friend, owed me some money."

"Yeah and where fuck is that money now? Oh yeah ya fuckin' snorted it up didn't ya?" Daryl snapped.

"If we're goin' for technicalities, then actually I injected it in," Merle said, no trace of guilt in his tone.

Daryl let out a growl, he was done with this conversation, so fucking done.

"Get out," he said as calmly as he could.

Merle knew when to choose his battles, the fact that Daryl's voice was still so calm meant it was time for him to haul ass.

"I'll get the money," Merle grunted before he left, shutting the door behind him padding back to his own room.

Daryl took long and deep breaths as he burned a hole through his door with his stare, he was stuck with the world's biggest fuck up as a brother. Sad thing was that Merle was the only family he had left, the only person that gave even the smallest shit about him.

It took another cigarette before he felt calm enough to sleep, his anger within him wrapped like a tightly coiled spring. What the fuck did he do to deserve this shit?

The next morning came and if Carol had to hear one more damn word about the Peletier's she was going cut her ears off. She had even left for school early just to avoid her parents repetitive droning driving her to the point of insanity.

When she got to school she was pleased to see Michonne and Andrea were already there, sat on top of the picnic table talking to Rick and Shane. She quickly approached them greeting both them and the boys.

"Excited for your date with Peletier tonight?" Andrea teased immediately.

Rick and Shane both raised a brow at her in question as Carol reached across from where she was sat to slap her on the arm.

"It's _not_ a date," Carol stressed, "it's a business meeting between my father and his, just so happens that Ed is coming along."

"How convenient," Michonne quipped.

"Isn't it ever," Carol groaned, groaning even further as the man himself turned up in his brand new sports car.

"Here comes lover boy now," Andrea snickered as Ed made a beeline for Carol.

"Miller," Ed greeted with one his overly confident grins.

"Peletier," Carol said back, the intensity of his stare already setting like a chill in her bones.

"Looking good today," he commented as he sucked at his teeth, "I'm presuming you'll be there for dinner tonight."

"That I will," she kept her sentences short, hoping to get the conversation over and done with.

Thankfully the ringing of the bell cut off whatever was about to come out of his vulgar mouth.

"See you tonight, beautiful," he winked before turning away to join his jock friends, getting pats of encouragement as he no doubt made some claim that wasn't true.

"Guy gives me the creeps," Rick chuckled as they all walked towards the entrance.

"You and I both," Carol said back with a shudder.

School dragged on much long than it needed too, prolonging her urge to get the evening over and done with.

They sat indoors at lunch with their usual crowd of people. Carol wouldn't consider herself one of the popular kids but she certainly wasn't lacking for friends.

Her closest friends were Andrea and Michonne- being best friends since grade school- but they roamed with a wide circle of people. There was Maggie, Glenn (those two were dating), Rick (him and Michonne should be dating), Shane (had a thing for Andrea, not that she ever showed any real interest, other than that one time no one's allowed to ask about), Tara (she has a lowkey thing for Rosita), Paul (although everyone knew him as Jesus), Rosita and Abraham (they were also dating on and off).

Those that were consider popular were the jocks and the cheerleaders, obviously, but their crowds rarely ever mixed. However, it seemed today Ed was set on breaking that norm.

"Carol," Ed said taking an uninvited seat next to her making her cringe in her place.

"Hello Ed," she said, her strained voice not going unnoticed by those around her.

"So, I was thinking, maybe after the dinner tonight we could spend some time together, could take you out for a spin," he said with a sickening smile like he'd just come up with the best idea ever.

"Let's just get through dinner first," she said in return, "I have work to catch up on," she added, thinking of the homework she never finished the night before.

"Y'know, you don't have to play hard to get with me angel face," he said a hand coming out to caress her cheek, only for Carol to grip his thick wrist tightly, removing her hand away from her.

"Believe me that is so not my game," she muttered as she stared down at table, praying he'd get the hint and go away.

"Whether you like it or not, our parents want us together, and who are we to dictate them?" he asked with a smirk as he stood up, gripping her chin in his large hand to face him, "besides…you wouldn't hear any complaints coming from me."

She jerked out of his hold, shuddering in disgust as he strode proudly back to his band of merry men.

"And why aren't we allowed to kick his ass again?" Andrea asked, her lip curled up in a snarl as she watched him walk away.

"Because, his family and mine are soon to be business partners and as my father said if I so much as put a foot out of line…it's just not worth the hassle of dealing with my parents," she sighed, slumping herself into her hands as she rested her elbows on the table.

"You need to stand up to them at some point Carol," Michonne said from across the table, "you're eighteen years old, they can't control like they do anymore."  
"If only it were that simple," Carol whined following with a huff, "they'll completely cut me off if I don't do something that doesn't follow within their plans for me. And I'm not saying that I rely on my parents' money for things but I can't even get a job within a five mile radius of this town, they've used their scary ass authority to make sure they won't even consider hiring me."

"Y'know, my uncle owns a bar, let me talk to him, see if he'll consider taking you on? Your parents wouldn't even have to know."

"A bar?" Carol asked her jaw going a little slack, "Andrea I can't work in a bar, have you seen me? I wouldn't last two minutes in a job like that."

Andrea simply shrugged her shoulders, "up to you, but at one point or another you're going to have to stop living under their foot, that day is going to come whether you like it or not."

Carol groaned as she rested her head on her table, the thought of defying her parents even without their knowledge was terrifying, they had eyes everywhere in this town, there's no way they wouldn't find out eventually. But she knew her friends were right, she had to make a stand against them…but at the same time the last thing she wanted to do was piss them off. That spark of defiance was there though, whether she knew it or not. It was just waiting to be lit and shit if they weren't on their way to lighting it.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Carol found herself driving the long way home. Anything to minimise the time spent with the Peletier's should they already be there. When she eventually got home she was greeted by a shiny red sports car in her space, a white BMW parked next to that, well…here goes nothing.

Locking up her own car, she straightened out the hem of her skirt, then tugged at her loose jumper making sure to look presentable as she ascended the three steps to her house. Taking a deep breath – and preparing her best fake smile – she opened the door, tucking her bag away before going to the dining room where they'd no doubt be entertaining their guests.

"Carol, sweetheart!" her mother greeted in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Mother," she responded, a perfect hundred-watt smile plastered on her face.

She turned as her mother began to introduce her to the Peletier's, their hard-set faces breaking into all too brief smiles.

"You must meet the Peletier's darling, this is Jeffrey Peletier and his wife Susan and oh of course you know Edward," her voice just an octave too high as Carol politely extended a hand to each of them, even Ed.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said to each of the parents, resisting the urge to yank away from Ed's slimy grasp as he kissed her hand.

"Good to see you again Carol," Ed said, licking his lips as his mouth left her.

She crossed her arms tightly around herself to prevent him from touching her again, god she hated him.

"You too," she said, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Carol do help bring through the food, I've been cooking up a real treat all afternoon," her mother said cheerily.

"Of course," she complied, anything to get away from Ed.

Once she was in the confines of the kitchen and out of earshot her mother turned to her with a pleased look on her face.

"That Peletier boy seems just lovely."

"Believe me he's not," Carol muttered under her breath, picking up several plates of food.

"Enunciate Carol," her mother scolded, before sweeping back into the dining room.

"Yes mother," she breathed, low enough she knew her mother wouldn't catch it.

Heading back into the dining room her stomach dropped a little at the only remaining space next to Ed. Great, just…great. _Endurance Carol, all you have to do is endure this one evening._

Placing the steaming plates of food down onto the table, one to Ed and one to his father, she walked to her own seat, pausing as Ed swiftly got up, pulling out the chair for her. _Ever the gentleman_ she thought bitterly, smiling to him as she took her seat.

Idle chatter began across the table before Carol's father perked up to speak to Ed.

"So Edward, what are your plans for after school?"

Ed finished his mouthful of food, patting at his mouth with a napkin before speaking, "well sir I've got high hopes to go into the family business," his dad smiling proudly at him for that comment, "but I've got a scholarship offer to continue in American Football as well. I think it comes down to weighing out what I really want more."

 _At least he gets a choice._

"Ah that sounds wonderful," Carol's mother said encouragingly, clapping her hands together, "Carol's applying to Yale to do molecular biophysics and biochemistry, she wants to go to medical school."  
 _Do I now?_ Carol wasn't aware her mother had even planned her field of study.

She couldn't help but shoot her mother a glare, she couldn't believe she'd gone and said that without _even_ discussing- in fact, to hell with discussing- _even_ _telling_ _her_ that that's what she was going to be doing with her life now.

"Well that sounds awfully technical, simply remarkable," Susan Peletier said making Carol's mother's eyes glitter with smugness.

"That it is," Carol commented, her blazing stare still focused on her mother.

Her stare was quickly adverted though as she felt Ed's hand come down to rest on her thigh, he damn well knew there was no way for her to squirm out of this situation.

"You never told me you were applying for college," he said, feigning impressed.

"Yeah well why else would I work my ass off at school?" Carol asked with a bite to her tone, right now he was lucky it was all the bite he was getting, she wanted to rip his arm from its socket.

"Language!" her mother's shrill voice rang, "I do apologise, I don't know what's gotten into her."

The anger within her was bubbling, she knew she needed to reign it back in.

"Think nothing of it Mrs Miller," Ed brushed off, "I must admit, I have taken quite a shine to your daughter, always keeps me on my toes."

 _I'll fucking cut your toes off in a minute if that hand creeps any higher._

Shit she really did need to calm it down.

She made sure her nails bit into Ed's skin as she discreetly as possible shoved his hand off of her, all while trying to focus on what her father was saying.

"Well I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that, charming young man like you would be a perfect suit for our daughter."

 _What. The. Shit._

This could not be going where she thought it was, no way, no fucking way, she refused- point blank refused- to date Ed Peletier. No. No no no no.

"I'm glad to hear you say that sir, I'd be thrilled if she'd maybe let me take her out sometime? If she'd allow me of course?" Ed looked down at Carol expectantly and she opened her mouth ready to happily decline his offer- but she never got the chance.

"Oh she'd love to!" Carol's mother gushed.

Time moved in slow motion from there on out, it was like a switch in her was flipping and there was no turning back. The fire was lit, roaring and ready to go.

Abruptly she pushed back from the table, the chair making a god awful screeching across the floor as she rose, heading towards the kitchen with a furious pace as she glared at both her parents, making sure she had their attention.

"A word, please?" her voice was coarse, one she wouldn't have even recognised as her own had it not come from her.

"Excuse us," her mother apologized, closing the kitchen doors behind her.

"Do you care to explain what the hell that was Carol?" her father hissed, attempting to keep his voice low.

Carol spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable so she knew they understood her, "I am not, under any circumstances, going on a date with Ed Peletier."

Her mother scoffed, dismissing her with the wave of a hand, "nonsense Carol, the boy is perfectly charming-"

"I don't care what you think he is!" she whisper shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, "I don't like him, I don't want to go out with him! He's a vile specimen."

"Carol! I will not have you speak of the Peletier's boy that way. You _will_ do as we say, it's not going to kill you to spend some time with a nice likeminded individual," her father said sternly.

"He is by far not a likeminded individual and if either of you would take your heads out of your asses for just a minute you might actually see that!" She was shouting now, but she couldn't help it, it's like now she started she couldn't stop.

"Carol Grace!" her mother cried out.

"We are not having this discussion, you will be going out with Edward whether you like it or not."

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I said no," Carol had never felt this empowered, it gave her an air of confidence she'd never embodied before.

She watched her mother's jaw twitch in frustration as she lowered her voice, telling her she meant business, "Carol if you do not do this then there will be consequences."

Carol shrugged nonchalantly, nothing they threw her way could be worse than dating Ed.

"Go to your room, now. We'll continue this later," her father fumed.

"Gladly," she said, turning on her heel heading straight for her room, this was it now, it was all or nothing and fuck was she all in.

Locking her door behind her she got ready for bed, thinking about how to make a real stand against her parents.

The refusing to date Ed thing wouldn't be enough, if she left it at that they would push and push and push until she cracked. They wanted to punish her then she'd give them a damn good reason too.

She laid down in bed thinking of all the things she could do to really give her parents a reason to complain. Not petty shit like getting a B instead of an A, or refusing to date a boy of her 'class' just because she didn't like him, or wanting to major in arts because it's something she actually enjoyed. No, she was going to make their life a living hell if that's what it took. Her needs were simple, she just wanted to control her own life and until such times as they let her do so, she was going to be the rebellious teenager she never got to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Come morning she was already second doubting herself and the conclusion she'd come up with the night before.

But despite this she carried on as if she was somehow going to find enough confidence to fuel herself through the day ahead.

Applying more makeup than she usually would, she pinned back her hair letting a few loose curls at the front frame her face. She slipped on a pair of tight high-waisted skinny jeans, pairing it with a short sleeved crop top and leather jacket and boots.

Shouldering her school bag she went to grab herself some breakfast before setting off for the day, stomach growling at the unfinished meal she had last night.

Just as she thought she'd managed to avoid her parents, thinking they were still upstairs, she jumped when her mother called after her.

Slowly she turned to face her, grimacing at what was about to come.

"I don't know what the hell was going on with you last night but I hope you've had the night to reflect on your actions," she scolded, her face hard as stone.

"I don't think what I did was entirely unreasonable-" Carol started.

"Don't argue with me Carol Grace, I don't know who you think you're talking to but you will not disobey me or your father like that again, and you will be attended a date with Edward, do I make myself clear?"

She clenched and unclenched her jaw before responding, "crystal," Carol smiled, silently thanking her mother for giving her the fuel she'd earlier been lacking.

"Good, straight home this evening, we'll discuss your punishment then," her mother yelled as Carol walked out of the door.

Slamming her car door forcefully she drove to school, blaring the music loudly to keep the adrenaline flowing through her. She couldn't believe her mother had the audacity to tell her that she'd still be going out with Ed, fuck that. What she intended to do today would ensure that that would definitely not be happening…if all went to plan that was.

Pulling up she scanned the crowd of people until her eyes fell on her best friends.

"Hey," Michonne greeted warily, seeing the tension written on Carol's face, "are you okay?"

"Andrea," Carol said slamming her hands down on the table making her jump, "would you be able to ask about that job for me?"

"Date went that well huh?" Andrea asked with a grin.

"Yep, real fucking well, so well in fact that I'm now expected to go on a date with just the prick himself," Carol snarled.

Michonne couldn't help but laugh a little, it was rare for Carol to ever curse, much less with such a malicious manner, "are you going?"

"Hell no," Carol scoffed, "but my parents aren't going to let it go that easy, I've got something in mind though."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it, if all goes well then you'll know soon enough," Carol said, her eyes scanning the parking lot, smirking to herself when she saw what she was after.

"Carol," Andrea said, concern lapping her voice but a smile playing on her lips, "don't go doing anything I wouldn't."

"There's not much you wouldn't do is there?" Carol teased, feeling her anger dissipate somewhat as she joked with her friends.

The longer the day went on the more her nerves kicked in. She knew this could end badly for her but she was past the point of caring. She had to do something, something that would slap her parents, Ed, her condescending teachers, all of them, right in their smug faces.

When she was finally dismissed from her last class she promptly packed her stuff away before rushing outside to the parking lot.

To her relief (and ever so slight dread) the vehicle she had been looking for was still where it was this morning, the owner however nowhere to be seen.

She sat on the wall across from it, waiting it out as the crowds of people dispersed, pleased to see she had managed to avoid Ed, who was presumably at practice.

Glancing at the time she bit her lip in worry realising just how late it was becoming, remembering her mother's words of coming straight home. But then she remembered why she was doing this in the first place and that momentary blip of anxiety was gone.

Eventually her patience was rewarded as the owner finally stormed on out, looking in a foul mood as he lit up a cigarette forcefully.

Going to wrench himself onto his bike he scowled and paused as he heard his name being called, the Miller's daughter heading straight towards him.

"Jesus christ," he muttered, taking a long drag before acknowledging her presence.

"Daryl," she said again as she approached, stopping when she got about a foot away from the bike.

Daryl leaned back against his bike, eyeing her up and down as he blew the smoke towards her.

"Whaddya want?" he asked abruptly.

"I came to, um, well, I kinda need a favour," she said coyly, her big innocent blue eyes staring into what have may as well been the devil's himself.

"And why in the fuck would I wanna help yerself sweetcheeks?" he asked with a sarcastic snort, people were always wanting shit but were never willing to give jack shit in return.

"Cause I think I can do you a favour too," she said with a smidge more confidence to her voice.

He raised a brow at her, shit he didn't think she was like that.

She blushed suddenly realising the double meaning and the one he thought she meant.

"Oh no- god no- that's not what I meant- I was- shit," she was getting flustered now and he damn well knew it, unable to hide the wicked smirk that was breaking through.

"Sugar, calm yer tits," Daryl drawled, flicking the butt of his cigarette onto the floor, smudging it out with a booted foot.

"Right," she breathed, fuck she was way in over her head here, "okay so, my offer is this, I can help you get your grades up, make sure you graduate-"

"What makes ya think I give a shit 'bout ma grades?" Daryl spat out defensively.

Carol tilted her head at him knowingly, seeing straight through the wall he'd just tried to put up, "because, if you didn't care then you wouldn't be here. You could have dropped out by now, got a full time job down at the garage, I know you want to do _something_ with your life Daryl, don't treat me like I'm stupid."

Well fuck, turned out the girl was observant, the only other person that noticed he was at school for a reason was Merle.

After a moment of denial, he bowed his head, his eyes flickering back to meet hers in a strong gaze, "And whaddya want from me in return?"

She couldn't help but smile knowing that he was at least willing to consider her offer.

"I need you to date me."

Daryl almost choked on the air he was breathing, "'cuse me?"

"Well, I need you to pretend to date me or pretend to be seeing me at least," she said, her eyes not meeting his as she curled a lock of hair around her finger.

"The hell d'ya wanna do that for?" he scoffed but then he remembered the time he met her parents.

She didn't want to get too personal with this but he wanted to understand her reasons so she'd give him that.

"My parents are crazy overbearing-"

"No shit," he snorted as she confirmed his suspicions.

"Yeah…well I'm sick of it, they control my entire life and I can't live like that anymore. They treat me like I'm this rebellious teenager who needs to be under tight reigns and to make it worse last night they announced I was going to be dating Ed Peletier."

"Ed?" Daryl sneered, he hated the guy with a passion.

"Exactly," Carol said reacting to the face his pulled in disgust.

"So lemme get this straight, ya wanna piss yer parents off?"

Carol nodded, "and get Ed off my case."

"Yeah, messin' round with me should do the trick sweetheart," he rumbled in response, "but, good girl like ya, messin' round with a guy like me? Fuck…ya must have a death wish or sumthin'."

"I can handle myself," she said affirmatively, her eyes focused on his torso rather than his face.

He his hand came up to her chin then, lifting it up until her eyes met his. She found she didn't want to tear away from his grasp like she did Ed's, in fact in some strange way she welcomed his touch, it would make it easier for her to make this convincing at least.

"Ya sure ya don't wanna just go fuck a jock instead? They ain't much better," he asked, a dangerous look in his eye as his thumb trailed down her jaw before dropping the hand to rest on the saddle of his bike.

She shook her head harshly, they were all just as repulsive as the next.

He snorted a laugh at her crinkled nose, sighing as he considered her offer.

He really did need to pass this year and the way he was going it wasn't likely and another year in this hell hole wasn't the most appealing of thoughts. But dating her after he'd already vowed to himself he'd never get involved with high school girls, even if it was pretend, was highly unappealing to him.

Not that she wasn't a fucking sight for sore eyes, he could see why Peletier was lusting after her as his new conquest. Daryl was only a guy after all and he noticed these things (whether he wanted to or not), like the fact she'd worn low cut crop top for this occasion, that was something that certainly hadn't gone amiss.

"Alright princess, what's ya ground rules for this datin' thing?" he asked reluctantly.

A big grin peeled across her face as she scrambled out to pull a notepad from her bag, jesus fucking christ she'd wrote a list.

"Okay," she said looking down at the first thing written down, "I'm not doing anything in private with you, but I'm allowed to tell people we did if I want to."

He chuckled a little but nodded, never had anyone in their life wanted to admit they'd fooled around with a Dixon, much less tell anyone else.

"They'll need to be a bit of PDA in order for this to be convincing," her voice wavered as she said it, glancing to gauge his reaction.

He raised a brow at her, "kinda PDA we talkin'?"

"Nothing more than first base," she said firmly, she still had her morals at least, it's not like she was going to let him screw her in public.

His dark eyes inadvertently flickered to her plump pink lips before grunting for her to continue, Carol being unable to hide her blush at his heated stare.

"You can't come to mine to study, so it'll either have to be at yours or the library, I'll tutor you three times a week, twice after school, once at the weekends."

"Okay," he agreed, he wasn't keen on the idea of her coming around to his, especially with Merle there, but Daryl knew it wouldn't be long before he disappeared again.

"Occasionally we'll have to be seen hanging around together after school, other than just studying I mean, so, I don't mind what we do but it has to be around where other people will see us."

"Got it," he affirmed.

"You have to be nice to me, like I'll try to make this realistic but I can't do it alone," she said as her brow furrowed, she knew this was a lot to ask of a guy she didn't know.

"I can try," he said, meaning it but not really knowing how convincing he'd be able to make this.

"Okay, I think that's about it, anything else I come up with I'll let you know along the way," she said tucking her notepad back away.

"Ya sure this is what ya want?" he asked genuinely, "ya realise that yer gonna get a lotta backlash for this?"

"That's the plan," she said determinedly.

"Alright then, guess I'll see ya tomorrow? Don't need ta kiss ya goodbye do I? Ain't no one 'round," he asked, suddenly nervous of the prospect that he'd actually agreed to this.

"No, you don't," Carol smirked, slowly backing away towards her own car, "see ya."

He straddled his bike as she walked off, turning on the engine before having a thought, "hey!"

She turned back, only just hearing him over the roar of the engine, "yeah?" she shouted back.

"Don't know yer name," he yelled back, a brief lopsided smile forming on his face at his embarrassment.

She couldn't help but laugh before calling her name back to him.

"Carol," he murmured to himself before putting on his helmet and driving off...what the hell had he gotten himself in for?

 _Ladies and gentleman, please take your seats...the show is about to begin._


	6. Chapter 6

"You're late."

"And good evening to you too mother," Carol drawled, flopping down on the couch.

"I said straight home Carol, where were you?" she asked sternly.

"I had to talk to my teacher about some homework, took longer than I thought," she lied.

"Well your father will be along in a minute, we've discussed your punishment after last night's fiasco."

"Okaaay," Carol drew the word out dramatically.

Her head perked up as she heard her father approaching, coming to stand directly in front of her next to her mother.

"I've had to apologize profusely to the Peletier's for your foul behaviour last night. Do you understand how embarrassing that was? More to the point how detrimental it could've been to our agreement."

"And what was your agreement exactly? The Peletier's hand over a chunk of their business to you in exchange for you to palm off your daughter to their son?" she asked snidely.

"Carol you know full well that was not what was happening, but their boy does like you and unfortunately you're just going to have suck this up and humour him."

"Do you realise how messed up that is?" she shouted, "how long would I have to humour him for huh? Just one date, or maybe a month, what if he asked me to marry him, would you expect me to suck that up too?!"

"You're being totally irrational right now Carol Grace," her mother fumed.

"No, no I'm not, however you guys are, now give me my punishment so I can go to my room," she demanded. At this point even her own actions were surprising her, she'd never argued back to her parents like this.

"We're taking your car away until further notice," her father snapped, satisfied with the drop of her face.

She wasn't bothered about them taking her car but it was going to be a pain in the ass to get around by bus all the time.

After a momentary pause she rose from the couch, nodding her head once before she spoke, "alright, well goodnight."

The drop of her parents' face was even better, she knew they weren't quite sure how to respond, she hadn't started begging and apologising like they'd expected her too. She could see they thought maybe she had gone back to complying, they were in for a big disappointment.

Locking herself in her room once again, she opened her bedside draw, pulling out a bar of chocolate as she began to prepare notes for Daryl's first tutoring session. Idly flipping through her work book, she highlighted things she thought would help.

She wasn't sure why she'd chosen Daryl Dixon of all of the 'bad boys' in her school. Out of all of them his name was best known, his family's reputation dragging him down before he even stood a chance. Honestly, she didn't believe he was a bad person, he may have done things that others didn't agree with, but it was never anything that affected anyone but himself. And it certainly didn't hurt that the boy was sinfully attractive, the fact that he was oblivious made him even more so. She knew her fair share of girls at school who ogled at the younger Dixon from afar.

But from what she'd heard he'd never dated anyone at school and never shown any interest at that. With that in mind she hoped that meant he wouldn't try anything more than they'd agreed.

She couldn't hide her surprise that he hadn't taken more convincing, she had money to hand in case she needed to sway him. But he'd seemed pretty happy with just the offer of getting his grades up, she didn't know what he wanted to do with his life but it seemed unlike his brother at least it was something.

She didn't know much about Merle Dixon, she'd heard some god awful rumours though. Last she'd heard he'd not long been released for selling large amounts of heroin up state, she didn't know how much truth there was to that story though, nor was she about to ask. The few encounter's she had with him hadn't been pleasant though, she'd ran into him occasionally when she was at the diner with her friends, his abrupt and harsh demeanour having her turn the other way should he head in her direction. That was a couple of years ago now, she wasn't even sure he was still on the scene nowadays but she was sure she'd soon find out.

It took her a long time to get to sleep that night, tossing and turning at the anticipation (although it could well be anxiety as well) of what the next day would bring…

"Carol!"

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest at the loud voice coming from the other side of her door, she groggily glanced up at her surroundings, the morning sun just filtering through her curtains.

"Yeah," she shouted in response, signalling she was well and truly awake.

She checked the time before she rolled out of bed, seeing it was half an hour earlier than she was usually up, she would need the extra time to catch the school bus she supposed.

Skimming through the items in her wardrobe she felt her stomach twist in tight knots, she hoped Daryl would keep up his end of the deal, she fully intended to keep hers.

After looking at her clothes for far too long she finally settled on a black denim skirt and red cross over top, the v neck plunge a little bolder than what she usually went for. She tamed her hair as usual and put on her makeup, pushing the boat out with a red lip stain to match her top, finally she put on a light spray of perfume.

Stacking her notes for Daryl she decided they would study tomorrow instead of tonight, she wanted to see how the day went first.

Ready for school she shouted a goodbye to her parents, grabbing an apple on the way out and slammed the front door behind her, all too aware that they were calling her back. She had to catch the school bus, she didn't have time for their pointless drabble.

As it goes she only just made the school bus, a reasonable excuse for when they would later shout at her, if she even gave a reason at all that was. She'd told herself she was done answering to them, now she had to act on that.

By the time she got to school she was glad to be off, the enclosed space with all those people made for a sticky sweat that she didn't much care for.

Taking a deep breath her eyes swept across the car park, not seeing Daryl's bike there yet. That twist in her stomach didn't go away as she took a seat next to Andrea, Michonne approaching as she sat.

"Did you just get off the school bus?" Michonne asked with furrowed confusion.

"Yep, I don't have my car at the moment, that's my punishment for ruining the meal with the delightful Peletier's," Carol responded with a curt snort.

Andrea let out a light laugh, her eyes flickering up as the loud rumbling of an engine approach.

Carol was sure Andrea had said something in response but as her eyes followed hers whatever she'd said had fallen on deaf ears.

The owner of the roaring noise shut off the engine and took off his helmet, shaking out his dark shaggy hair before glancing up, his brooding stare almost immediately finding hers.

"Earth to Carol!" Andrea laughed, waving a hand in front of her face, "where'd you go?"

She shook her head, letting out what she hoped was a believable chuckle, "sorry, didn't get much sleep last night," allowing her eyes to wander back towards Daryl as Andrea shook her head, turning her attention to Michonne.

She sucked in a deep breath as his ever intense stare was still fixated on her, his head lifting just a little as he made a come hither motion with his finger, and just like that, hook, line and sinker.

Her eyes flitted to her distracted friends for just a moment before standing, offering no explanation as she walked slowly towards him, not daring glance back for fear she'd had to explain herself there and then.

"Miller," he greeted as she approached him, he was leant back against his bike, his legs spread shoulder length apart. She paused as she got closer, unsure of how close she should be to him. Shit, never mind him making this look realistic she thought to herself, she was as it was struggling already.

"Dixon," she said back, trying to sound calm even though she was anything but.

She knew he could see she was tense and he gave her a last chance to back out.

"We don't have ta do this," he said lowly, knowing she wanted to go through with this but needed that extra push, "I mean I'm sure Peletier ain't that bad once ya get ta know him, bet y'all get ta know him _real_ well and who knows-"

"Stop talking," she demanded, the thought of Ed being anywhere near her was enough to shove any doubts out of her mind. Bravely closing the last of the space between them, her arms came up to wrap around his neck as she wedged herself between his thighs. Her shaky movements didn't go unnoticed by the younger Dixon though.

"Relax sweetheart," he drawled, his eyes flickering to where her friends were now stood - pretty much being the only people left in the parking lot - watching with bulging eyes and slack jaws.

"Are they looking?" she asked, noticing the direction of his gaze.

"Yeah, last chance ta back out princess," he murmured as his large hands splayed out over her hips.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she almost growled, not appreciating the nickname he'd seemed to have given her.

"As you wish," he said with a devilish smirk, his mouth pressing hard against hers, taking the lead as her hands curled around the nape of his neck. As soon as she felt the tease of his tongue against her lower lip she quickly pulled away, deciding their point had been made loud and clear.

"I- um- I'll see you later? Don't look for me at lunch, I think this is enough for today," she said quietly, her eyes lingering on his lips before travelling back to his dark cobalt orbs.

He nodded in understanding, "alright," he said gruffly, his hands slowly dropping from her hips as she removed her hands that were now on his chest.

"Tutoring tomorrow?" she asked hurriedly, knowing she'd be late for class if she didn't go now.

"Sure thing, I'll see ya in art," he said, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Bye," she said as she turned to walk away, yelping suddenly as she felt a firm slap to the ass.

She glared back at him, only for him to give her a wicked smile that made her insides flutter.

Instead of getting angry like she wanted to she simply shook her head, an involuntary smirk playing on her lips as she broke into a light jog towards her gawping friends. Well…this was going to take some explaining.


	7. Chapter 7

She hadn't actually thought about what she was going to tell her two best friends, she supposed she should tell them the truth. But as much as she trusted them, she knew Andrea had liked to gossip and whilst she'd never spilled any of her secrets before, she wasn't willing to take the risk unless she had too.

"We ready to go?" Carol asked as casually as her erratic heart would let her, not hesitating as she headed towards the entrance.

Her friends seemed to shake out of whatever state of shock they were in, following hot on her heel as she rushed to class, Michonne hauling her back by the arm before she could turn the corner.

"Have you lost your god damn mind?!" Michonne asked with owlish eyes, looking at Carol like she'd actually gone crazy.

"No, I mean, I don't think so," Carl feigned oblivious to their dramatic reactions, acting as if what she'd just done was a normal occurrence.

"Carol, you just kissed Daryl Dixon, I've never seen you speak more than two words to the guy!" Andrea gawped.

"Yeah well, things change," Carol said idly, she already hated that she was lying to them, they never kept anything from each other.

Michonne was far more perceptive than most people knew though, her eyes narrowing as she sussed Carol out.

"This is the thing you were talking about yesterday wasn't it? The thing that was going to get you out of going out with Ed," Michonne said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No," Carol squawked a defensive beat too quickly, her eyes avoiding meeting her friends already knowing gazes.

"Oh my god it so is, you sly minx!" Andrea gushed with an impressed smirk.

"Is not!" Carol lied, god this was bad, her friends had worked it out in less than five minutes, her plan was already failing miserably.

"Don't lie! Start explaining yourself Miller," Andrea snickered with Michonne, Carol bristling at her own failure.

"Okay fine! Yes, that's what the thing was…look we have to get to class but I'll explain more at lunch," Carol rushed, glancing at the time seeing she was already three minutes late, her friends finally allowing her to walk away with smug nods.

"Oh and guys?" she called back as they began to walk in the other direction, "don't tell anyone please…I'm looking at you Andrea."

Andrea simply laughed flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, "yeah yeah, your dirty little secret's safe with me, don't worry."

Carol shook her head, feeling positive that Andrea wouldn't say anything but apprehensive that her lying skills seemed to be somewhat pitiful when questioned about the situation. She'd need to work on that, fast.

She went through the first lesson with relative ease, no looks or stares aimed in her direction meaning it must have just been her best friends who witnessed their little tryst this morning. One step at a time she thought to herself, she knew the kind of attention this would bring and that's exactly why she was doing it. It was a small town the one she lived in and if there was gossip to be told, it tended to travel fast. Carol had no intention of even mentioning Daryl to her parents, knowing soon enough the news would get to them by word of mouth. When they confronted her – and boy would they confront her – she wasn't going to deny it and shit if she couldn't wait to see the color drain from their faces.

Daryl watched as Carol ran off towards her friends, smug with the flush on he'd left on her face due to his actions. Her friend's gormless expressions made him smirk, that was something she was going to need to get used to seeing over the next week or so. He wasn't sure if she'd tell them the truth, to be honest the idea of them dating was almost beyond belief, the two couldn't have been more different if they tried. Whatever she chose to do though he was glad no one would dare question his ass about the situation…Carol on the other hand had a whole lot of shit coming her way, he hoped she was good at lying for her sake.

He'd made the choice to beckon her over to him today rather than going to her, she may have been prepared to deal with the questioning but Daryl certainly wasn't. As far as he was concerned that wasn't part of the deal. He'd play the part of the bad boy boyfriend, letting the princess rebel to piss mommy and daddy off, and in turn she'd answer the questions that were thrown their way.

He skipped first period, eyeing her as soon as he walked into their second class, her eyes nervously flitting over to him, before he took a seat directly next to her.

Luckily there was no need for any real displays of affection which he thought she looked grateful for, he smiled a little to himself at the image of her face as he slapped her ass. She wanted him to try and make it convincing, that was him trying. Other than a few wary looks thrown their way by some of their classmates, everyone kept their mouth shut, the Dixon name being of some service once again.

"Hey," she said softly after a long while of not talking, her eyes focused on the drawing in front of her.

"Hey," he mumbled back, tapping a pencil against his own drawing.

"My friends know," she said without further explanation, her eyes scanning around the room to check no one was in earshot.

"That we're datin'? Yeah, no shit," he responded, looking at her with a raised brow.

"No, the truth," she muttered with a sigh, furiously rubbing out a line on the paper.

"Well ya didn't keep that goin' very long now did ya?" he asked with a scoff, "gonna be over hella quick if ya carry on like that."

"I didn't tell them," she hissed in response dropping her pencil as she glared at him, "they just guessed."

"Best be more convincin' next time then sweetheart," he drawled with a quirk of his lips.

"You saying I wasn't?" Carol bristled, she could already tell this guy was going to rub her up the wrong way.

"Well ya said you'd try and make it realistic but shit it don't come natural to ya does it?" he snorted, a devilish look in his eye.

"You just caught me off guard," Carol snapped before adding quietly, "you tried to put your tongue in my mouth."

"Darlin' ya said first base, maybe ya wanna explain to me what ya think that is exactly?" She could see the shit eating grin threatening to cross his face, it only pissed her off more.

"New rule, no tongues," she said simply before going back to her drawing.

He rolled his eyes playfully but agreed, "alright, got it."

"We'll be studying maths tomorrow," she said after another long silence, "did you get the homework?"

"Uh, yeah, somewhere," he muttered, not entirely sure where he'd put it, wasn't something he usually got around to doing if he was honest.

"I'll bring mine just in case…I don't think anyone's caught on yet," she said adding the end bit in discreetly.

"Yeah, other than yer friends I don't think no one was 'round, probably best, what with me catchin' ya off guard an' all," he snickered.

"I'll be ready next time," she said in a fierce tone, beginning to pack away her bag as the bell rang.

"We'll see, princess," he chuckled, grunting as he earned an elbow to the ribs before she stormed off, pissed that he'd yet to drop the nickname.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol hadn't even noticed Daryl following behind her as she opened her locker to pull more books out, letting out a huff as she slammed the door shut. She jumped in surprise as she came face to face with him, his leg crossed over the other as he leant his shoulder against the locker next to hers.

"Miss me?" he asked with a panty dropping grin.

"You're trouble," Carol snorted, going to walking off before he grasped her wrist and pulled her back, a gasp escaping her as she hit his chest.

"Ya already knew that though. Ya ready this time?" he asked with a quirk of his brow, she knew exactly what he was getting at.

Carol's breath hitched in her chest as she glanced at the busy halls, her eyes eventually meeting his again with a single nod.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her to him as he tilted his head, his lips brushing hers, waiting this time for her to take the lead. Coming up onto her tiptoes, using the sides of his neck for purchase, she pressed her mouth to his and allowed them to move fluidly together. She used the grip on his neck to keep him close to her, arching her body against his as his hand slid further down her body. She may have been the one in control she'd never felt less in control in her life as his lips drank her in. That feeling was quickly rectified though as she felt his hand drop to her ass, her nails biting into his skin as she pulled back from him.

She couldn't peel her eyes away from him as she felt the shocked stares from the people around them, and there were a lot of them. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She'd frozen up and Daryl could see it, cursing internally to himself as he took the reins.

"I'll see ya tonight sweetheart," he said, leaning forward to whisper into her ear, "not bad Miller, thought for a second ya might've even enjoyed that. Ya have fun with this lot, I gotta get ta class."

He left hand squeezed her hip before quickly weaving his way effortlessly through the crowd, out of sight in seconds leaving her with the questioning stares of a hundred students.

Shit, she was not used to this kind of attention.

Ignoring the stares but hearing the whispers, she looked down at the floor as she made her way hurriedly to her next lesson.

By the time she was sat in her seat she swore her face was glowing red, people making no effort to hide the looks they were sending away, nor the comments they had to make about it.

"Carol is it true about you and Dixon?" Lori turned around to ask her, a judging brow raised at her as the whole class settled to a convenient hush.

"What about me and Dixon?" she asked, _do not lose your cool dammit._

"Y'know, you…and him…dating?" she spat the words out as if they couldn't possibly be true and this pissed Carol off.

"Oh that, yeah, yeah that's true," Carol nodded trying to keep herself as blasé as possible.

"You do know his brother's a drug addict right? And his dad was a raging alcoholic," Lori almost spluttered out, eyebrows raised sky high at Carol's apparent disregard.

Carol took a breath to keep calm, "funny how neither of those things have anything to do with him though."

She wasn't sure why she was defending him, it was his bad boy image she was relying on right now.

"What are the chances that he's not going to follow in his family's footsteps? I'm telling you as a friend Carol, that boy is a lost cause, quit while you're ahead."

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't tell me, maybe you should keep your mouth shut," Carol was almost growling now, she didn't know what came over her but it was backing up her story of her and Daryl at least, no one ever defended him. She hated the way people looked down on people they thought were less worthy, it was bullshit. That was twice now she'd seen it happen to Daryl, once by the teachers and now by this bitch, who she'd never in her life considered a friend.

Lori was taken back by the bite in Carol's voice but brushed it off with snark instead, "he's already brushing off on you."

"Good," Carol muttered, adverting her eyes to the board, trying to stay zen as the class began.

She wasn't sure now she'd found her voice that she'd be able to control it and that excited and worried her.

Lunch came around and it seemed the obvious points and stares had yet to cease. Approaching her group of friends, she felt all eyes on her as she settled down, her own cast at the table as she nibbled at the edge of her sandwich.

Tara was first to break the silence. "So, you finally getting some?"

Carol almost choked on her crust at Tara's forward approach to the situation.

"No," she spluttered.

"Pity," was all she had to say back, Tara was one of the few people that didn't judge a book by its cover, she liked that about her.

Michonne and Andrea stood at almost the same time, eyeing her as they did, signalling her to follow. Hastily she followed behind them, leaving behind the quiet gossiping amongst her disbelieving friends.

"I believe you have some explaining to do," Michonne said with a smirk as they settled on a lone bench outside.

"That you do," Andrea agreed, "we heard about your public make out in the halls earlier, can't keep your hands off him huh?"

Carol fought from blushing, "you know it's not like that, we've come to a sort of agreement."

Andrea raised a suggestive brow, "oh and what would that entail exactly?"

"It's not like that!" she said slapping her arm lightly, "I made him a deal and in return he's agreed to pretend we're dating."

"I bet your parents will lovvve that," Andrea laughed, Michonne's laughter following.

"Exactly," Carol smirked, "and if I'm dating Daryl, I can't date Ed at the same time, much to his dismay."

"Yeah I heard Peletier nearly lost his shit when he found out," Michonne commented.

"He knows already?" Carol asked with a grimace, knowing that was a dumb question to ask after what had went down earlier.

"Ohh yeah, he's not best pleased, I'd be surprised if your parents aren't already aware of your newly blossomed romance by the time you get home."

"Don't call it that," Carol huffed, "the way I see it, it's just business."

"Risky business," Andrea added.

Carol shook her head, "it'll be fine, I know what I'm doing."

Her friends shot her unconvincing looks but otherwise said nothing more on the matter.

"My uncle offered you a job by the way," Andrea said with a smile, "it's just one evening a week to start off with but I thought you'd appreciate the break from your parents, even more so now."

"Oh my god yes," Carol groaned, "when does he want me to start?"

"Tomorrow evening? Me and Michonne'll come down for your first shift."

"That'd be great," Carol said sighing with relief.

"You really are setting yourself up for an early grave Carol," Michonne commented with a small snicker.

"Don't I know it," Carol laughed, her eyes wandering across the field to find a the younger Dixon already watching her.

"Evenin' lil brother," Merle welcomed with a dark grin.

"Evenin'," Daryl grunted back, grabbing himself some food from his mostly sparse fridge.

"Ya never guess what a lil birdy told me today," he said, his Cheshire cat grin growing by the second.

This wasn't good.

"What?" he asked, the nerves knotting in his stomach.

"Lil birdy told me that ya got caught with ya tongue half way down some girls throat." He looked smug, hell he always looked smug.

"Yeah? And what lil fuckin' bird told ya shit like that?" The longer Merle didn't know about Carol the better.

"So yer denying it?" Merle asked with a raised brow.

"Well it don't sound like me that's for damn sure," Daryl scoffed, taking a bit of his cheese sandwich.

"That's true," Merle agreed, "anyone'd think ya ass was a cock sucker yer fucks are that few an' far between."

Charming, Daryl thought to himself, "fuck you Merle, I ain't no cock sucker and my tongue ain't been down no one's throat neither." It wasn't a complete lie, Carol had even made a rule against it.

"Alright, don't get yer damn panties in a twist boy, I'm goin' to the bar, ya miserable ass wanna come?"

"Nah, gonna enjoy the peace and fuckin' quiet," Daryl grumbled, heading towards his room.

"Alright, later pussy."

"Fuck you," Daryl threw back, kicking his door shut.

He was glad Merle was gone for the evening, it gave him time to reflect on what happened today.

He'd found that he had more fun than he'd expected messing with Carol, she flustered far too easy and it made torturing her all the more appealing. Didn't hurt that she was damn fine good looking too, her once again revealing top leaving little for him to imagine up. That's all there was too this though, he didn't do emotions and shit so the way he saw it, it was a win-win for him. He got help with grades to pull his sorry ass through school and in return he got to flirt and kiss a hot girl, no harm no foul.

He felt sorry for the girl though, by doing what she was she was going to get scrutinised, by her parents, her teachers, her classmates, probably even her friends. But he had warned her of that, his reputation was a lot worse than it seemed. She'd said she could handle herself, but today certainly hadn't given him faith about that, she needed to get better at lying, and fast.

Carol was relieved when the day was over, Daryl's bike being gone by the time she got out of school to wait for the bus.

She had to admit, she was going to miss having her car, there was no way in hell she'd get it back now. The bus was always ram packed, and with the humming of voices around her, it was hard to focus on what she was going to do when she got home to her enraged parents.

Hopping off at her stop, she walked slowly back towards her house, her feet getting heavier with each step she took.

By the time she reached her driveway, her feet didn't seem to want to move anymore, she couldn't complain, she had made this happen but it didn't mean she wanted to endure her parents wrath.

Well, here goes nothing.

Stepping into the eerily silent house, she apprehensively announced her arrival, receiving nothing but an echo back.

"Hello?" she called, walking into the empty dining room where a note lay on the table.

 _Gone out for the evening with your mother, dinner is in the oven._

 _Dad_

She let out a sigh, it seemed the gossip of the school had bypassed them for a moment, she wasn't sure if she was frustrated or relieved.

Reheating her dinner, she took the food up to her room, a luxury she was rarely allowed unless her parents were out. Once she'd finished that she started on her homework, just because she was trying to piss her parents off it didn't mean she wanted her grades to dramatically drop. She still had plans for the future, it just wasn't ones that they'd made for her. The sooner they came to terms with that the better.

She made sure she put her notes for Daryl in her bag before she went to bed, as much as she hated to admit it the boy was downright charming. He'd taken to this role today far better than she did, her mind going void of thought any time his mouth was on hers. She'd get used to it though, she hadn't been kissed in a long time and it would just take a while for it to become normal. She hoped as much anyway. Emotionally she planned to remain unattached to the situation, she kept in her mind that this was to make a statement and nothing more. She would repeat it like a mantra if she had too and boy did she have a feeling she would.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday…finally.

Carol's morning was uneventful, her parents not even batting as much as an eyelid as she left for school. She was sure by tonight though they would have changed their tune. Not only would the news of her and Daryl more than likely reach them but she'd also arranged to stay at Andrea's after her first shift at the bar. She didn't start till eight which gave her just enough time to tutor Daryl before having to head there. She would spend her day expecting a call from one of her parents telling her she was not to go to Andrea's but instead immediately come home… however that would not be happening.

Arriving at early at school none of her friends had yet to turn up and neither had Daryl for that matter, but Ed had.

And he'd zoned in on her almost instantly, shit. And he was striding in her direction, shit. And his face was like a dark cloud of thunder, shit shit shit.

"Carol," he growled, his large frame towering over her.

"Good morning Ed," she said, attempting not to show his intimidation getting to her.

"Is it?" he spat, his puffed out chest rising and falling in anger, "I heard about you and Dixon."

"Yeah, I figured most people would have by now," she drawled, fear tightening in her chest as she uttered the words.

"You realise how fucking stupid that makes me look?" he rumbled darkly.

Carol frowned looking up at him, "I didn't realise this even concerned you."

"People knew we were supposed to be dating Carol, and then you go off with that piece of redneck scum, spreading your legs quicker than a common whore."

He took a large step towards her boxing her in against the waist high wall that joined to the car park, he was too much in her space now she could feel herself sweating as she tried to keep her nerve.

"I don't think that's entirely true Ed," her voice had a slight tremor to it now, "whether me and Daryl were dating or not, me and you most certainly would not be."

He jerked her wrist upwards, his large hand curling around it roughly, the pressure he exerted causing her to yelp and attempt to pull away.

It only caused him to clench tighter, a dark look clouding his eyes as he bared his teeth to her in a snarl.

She was about to sink her nails into his arm but suddenly the grip on her arm was released and Ed was on the floor.

She'd not seen Daryl storm up from behind her, not even heard his bike pull up she'd been so distracted. He'd seen Ed just as he'd grabbed hold of her and didn't hesitate for a moment, easily jumping the small wall before proceeding to punch Ed square in the face.

"Fuck!" Ed yelled clutching at his nose.

"Ya wanna fuckin' man handle someone, man handle me ya prick," Daryl spat out, watching as Ed staggered back up.

Carol's eyes were wide, she didn't want him getting into a fight for her, he got in enough trouble as it was.

"Daryl," she urged, only for his broad shoulders to block Carol from Ed's sight as he stepped in front of her.

"Come on big guy, first one's free," Daryl laughed bitterly, egging him on as he tapped a spot on his chin.

Ed took his opportunity, swinging his fist into Daryl's face hitting just below his brow. The hit seemed to fill Daryl with the adrenaline of ten men, Daryl lurching forward to hook him right in the gut, making Ed grunt out in pain as Daryl continued with the blows, continuously pounding into Ed's face, kneeing him in the stomach making him double over, his body hitting the ground hard.

"Ya fuckin' touch her again, ya come near her, ya even look in her mother fuckin' direction, anythin'…I'll make sure when yer down, y'all fuckin' stay down," Daryl growled, his eyes full of fire as he gave Ed one final kick.

Carol was struggling to react, what the hell was that? No one had ever threatened anyone over her before and weirdly, she liked it. The whole situation was wrong, the amount of trouble Daryl would get over beating Ed up completely wasn't worth the hassle just for her but there was no denying, it felt damn good to have someone on her side.

Ed rolled about in pain and Carol glanced around seeing they now had quite an audience, including her two wide eyed best friends, their gaze flickering between Daryl, Ed and her.

"Daryl," Carol said softly, seeing his heaving chest slowly start to settle as his eyes met hers, "come on, we need to go."

Daryl nodded, scanning the crowd around them before grasping for Carol's hand, keeping her close as he took her around the side of the school.

He stopped pulling her along as they turned the corner, his back leaning against the brick wall before he dropped her hand.

"Ya alright?" he asked, his gaze sweeping over her.

"You didn't have to do that!" was the only thing she managed to choke out.

"A simple thank you would've sufficed princess." He rolled his eyes as he lit up a smoke.

"Daryl you're bleeding," she said, her big blues full of worry as she stepped forward to lightly touch his brow, recoiling as he flinched away from her.

"Hurts," he offered bluntly as explanation with a scowl, "quit yer fussin', ain't ya gotta class ta go to or somethin'?"

"That doesn't matter," Carol said, furrowing her brow as she looked at his split knuckles, "we need to get you to the nurse."

"Nah," he grunted, "can't stay, they'll just thrown my ass in detention or expel me, I'll go home, lay low for the day. I'll meet ya once ya finish school."

She picked up his hand in her own, examining his bruised and bloody knuckles.

"You didn't have to do that," she said quietly.

"Ya already said that," he mentioned.

"And I meant it, I'm supposed to handle people's reactions, not you," she responded, squeezing his hand briefly before lowering it back to his side.

"Weren't just gonna stand by and let him treat ya like that," he said almost softly, before adding "guys shouldn't beat on girls."

"Thank you," a light blush tinting her cheeks as she offered him a smile.

"Don't mention it. I gotta get goin' but I'll see ya later, ya shouldn't get no more trouble from Peletier today," he said stumping out the butt of his cigarette.

"Thanks again, Daryl."

He gave her a quirk of a smile in response before heading towards his bike, her guilt setting in that he had to miss school because of her.

Hopefully though, that would be the one and only time Ed would bother her about it, no doubt he had other ways of making her life hell but she was prepared for whatever he threw her way.

Once again she found herself being the gossip of the school, the news of Ed and Daryl's fight travelling around quicker than her dating him. She got a few disapproving head shakes and one teacher even held her back after class to have a 'little chat' with her.

"Take a seat Miss Miller," Mr Smith, her English teacher, said as everyone from the class was dismissed.

She took a seat on the opposite side of the desk, looking at her teacher with confusion.

"Something wrong sir?" she asked as he stood to shut the door, sighing as he sat back in his desk chair.

"Me and a few of the other teachers are concerned Miss Miller," he said with a grimace.

"Concerned about what?" Carol asked knowing there was really no reason to be asking such things.

"Your relations with Mr Dixon," his voice was filled with what seemed like genuine worry.

Carol shifted in her seat, "I don't see any reason for concern."

"Carol," Mr Smith addressed, "you have to understand why we feel this way. You're an elite student, one of the best we've got, and then we hear you've been seeing Daryl Dixon, who's just known for being bad news. We don't want whatever this thing is with him to ruin the rest of your life, don't let him drag you down."

She clenched and unclenched her jaw before responding, "Daryl is by far not dragging me down, funny enough what me and him are is none of your god damn business!"

Carol stood up swinging the door open before she paused and turned back to her teacher, "and I think the fact that you think it's okay to belittle other students like that is disgusting, you don't know shit about Daryl so don't pretend you do."

With that she slammed the door so it shook against the hinges, storming towards the canteen for lunch.

She didn't know why she let it get to her so much, in all honesty, she didn't know shit about Daryl either, but it didn't mean she had to talk crap about him. So far other than being a little crass and abrupt he'd done nothing that she'd consider 'bad news', he'd actually stuck his neck out for her and he certainly didn't have to. Just because he was the one throwing the first punch doesn't mean he was the one to start it. She'd seen more than a few fights he'd been in over the years and it had always been provoked by some asshole running his mouth, they'd deserved it and yet, it was always he who took the brunt of the punishment.

The rest of the day seemed to crawl at an excruciating slow pace, she was ready to get out of this hell hole. She'd seen Andrea and Michonne at lunch, skimming over the Ed situation as they made a fuss over Daryl's aggression. Not that they minded his aggression, in fact they were all for it when it came to Ed. No, they were more hooked on the fact that he'd come to her rescue, mounting the wall and swinging into action at the sight of his damsel in distress, that's how they'd described it anyway. Carol brushed them off, saying he was just sticking to his boyfriend duties which earnt her two sets of disbelieving narrowed eyes. For the remainder of her classes she couldn't help but noticed her teachers disapproving glares, obviously her little rant earlier not going undiscussed. And as expected she got a very angry voice call from her mother, practically screaming that she come home the second school had ended. Instead of calling back she'd simply messaged saying she had to go Andrea's for a school project and so it just wouldn't be possible. Her mother's message back was still adamant that she was to not to go to Andrea's but she'd chosen to conveniently ignore that.

As the last bell of the day rang she practically bolted from school, an unconscious smile gracing her face as she laid eyes on Daryl straddling his bike, waiting for her just as he promised.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey," she grinned as she approached him, the smile quickly dropping as she noticed the steady blackening of his eye from that morning.

He nodded with a smile back at her, wary of the students looking his way as they exited the building.

"We can't hang 'round, studyin' at mine okay? Merle's out," he added the last bit quickly, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable around his dipshit of a brother.

"Sounds good, but, um…" she trailed off, remembering her lack of transportation.

"But what?" he asked leaning against the handlebars of his bike, a cigarette idly hanging between his two fingers.

"Well, I don't exactly have my car at the moment, my parents kinda took it away after I refused to date Ed," Carol explained looking down at her feet.

Daryl scoffed in response, "your parents sound like assholes," this earned a giggle from her, "come on then, get on."

Carol's eyes went owlish as he slid forward on his bike, making room for her at the back.

"I- I can't I've never-"

"Princess, don't get yer panties in a twist, y'all be fine, just hold on tight an' put on my helmet," he said thrusting the object her way.

Carol held his helmet in her hands before flickering her gaze back to his, "you won't let me fall off right?"

Daryl laughed, throwing his burnt out smoke onto the floor, "as long as ya don't piss me off."

His eyes looked up to meet her nervous expression and let out a loud chuckle again, "I promise I won't let ya fall, now ya gonna get on or not? If yer ass don't hurry up ya won't have an audience ta witness it," he said glancing at the thinning crowds of people, lots of eyes still their way.

She sighed before sliding the helmet on her head and straddled the bike, keeping a few inches of distance between them.

"Where do I put my hands?" she asked right before he started up the engine.

In response to her question he turned back, grabbing one arm and sliding it around his waist before going on to do the same with the other, securing it tightly so she could feel his abs ripple under her touch.

"Don't let go," he said before revving the engine, pulling out of the parking lot, her body lurching forwards as he quickly picked up speed, her nails biting into the flesh under his shirt.

Her body was now pressed flush into the back of his, her heart fluttering nervously at the contact as he wove them easily through the traffic. As they stopped at traffic lights, he reached down, his hand covering hers as he unclenched the fingers that grasped at his torso, his hand soothingly running across hers before he glanced back.

"Relax, told ya I ain't gonna let you fall," he smirked.

She was glad he couldn't see the blush on her face and as he set off again she tried to do what he said, letting herself trust him enough to not grip him in a death hold.

After a few minutes more of driving she found herself relaxing as he'd said, the thrill of the experience finally setting in. She kind of wished she didn't have a helmet on so she could feel the wind in her hair, have that feeling of freedom she so longed for.

The ride was over a lot quicker than Carol would have liked, pulling up to a park full of trailers she couldn't help but feel on edge, this was so far from her own life and it was hard not to feel out of depth.

Still straddling the bike she took off the helmet, running her hands through her hair attempting to smooth down the mess the helmet had created.

He swung easily off the bike, holding a hand out for her as he waited for her to get off.

"I've got it," she brushed off, quickly swinging over and lifting to her feet, before immediately starting to fall back down again.

Daryl caught her around her waist, making her gasp as he lifted her with one strong, arm to sit her sideways on the bike saddle.

"Yeah ya sure looked like ya had it," he muttered with a snort, not missing the flush of her face as she regained her composure. "Ya legs'll be a lil' unstable at first, go easy Bambi."

"Shut up," she muttered, a smile threatening to form.

He simply laughed at her holding his hand out again for her to stand.

She took it without hesitation this time, letting go as soon as she felt her legs were steady enough.

"So," she began looking at the trailer they were parked outside of, "this is you huh?"

"Yep, this pile've shit is mine, and Merle's," he said opening the already unlocked door, it's not like they had much to lock it for, they didn't own fuck all of value.

Once she got inside she slid her backpack off her shoulders, glancing round at her surroundings. The place was simple, there was a worn couch to go with the worn arm chair, a small tv and coffee table with a few empty cans of beer, a half-eaten plate of food and an over full ashtray, various stains littering the once cream carpet. The living room was open plan into the kitchen, the sink holding a few plates and glasses, the dark green lino flooring peeling away at the edges, nothing more than the essentials being visible.

"Sorry," Daryl muttered making her eyes snap back to him, "I tried ta clean up a bit 'fore I left ta come get ya, clearly Merle decided ta make more mess 'fore he went out."

Carol shook her head, "it's fine."

"Where'd ya wanna do this?" he asked, a trace of uncertainty to his voice as he made his suggestion, "my room's not as bad as the rest of the place, I ain't sayin' we have ta, just, cleaner."

"Your room sounds good," she nodded encouragingly, following as he lead her down a small corridor, opening the last door into what was his room.

He was right, he kept it much cleaner, but again there was little more than the bare essentials. The room wasn't big, it held a double bed that was pressed against the wall with the window, the headboard against the wall adjacent, a bedside table that just missed the swing of the open door, a lamp and a mechanical book set on the top, a small chest of drawers, a toolbox and empty ashtray on top of that, a padded rocking chair in the far corner of his room with a leather jacket thrown across the top of that.

Daryl watched as she took in the room, no trace of judgement or disgust to be seen. It felt weird for him, his whole life he was used to being judged in one way or another but this girl had yet to show any sign that she thought any less of him as a person. As nice as it was, it made him want to hold his guard up even higher, just waiting for that sure blow of repugnance that was inevitably going to come.

"Okay so what do you want to start with first," Carol asked suddenly, "trig or algebra?"

He shut the door behind her, just in case Merle did on the off chance come back, kicking off his shoes before bouncing back onto his bed.

"Damn they're both just so appealin'," he said sarcastically, Carol rolling her eyes as she took off her own shoes, shuffling till her back was pressed to the wall next to the window.

"Algebra it is," she stated with a quirk of her brow.

"Excellent," he drawled, watching as she pulled her notes and homework out from her bag.

Surprisingly she was actually a pretty damn good teacher, better than the sorry ass excuse for teachers at school anyway. She broke it down, never seeming to lose patience when he coyly admitted he didn't understand something. Even told him to take a smoke break when she could see him getting wound up as he still didn't understand something she'd explained three times.

He opened the window, resting his elbow on the sill as he took long and very needed drags.

"What do you wanna do Daryl?" Carol asked after a few quiet moments.

He glanced over at her raising a brow in question, "whaddya mean?"

"What do you want to do with your life?" she asked the question cautiously, not wanting to upset him.

"Oh," is all he responded at first, "wanna go mechanical school, learn to fix and refurbish bikes. Get the hell outta here, start fresh."

Carol smiled, everyone had such unneeded trepidations about him, they all assumed the worse when in reality he was just trying to get by like everyone else. He had hopes and dreams that were just as worthy as the next person's.

She hummed a positive response, "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Ya don't wanna stay with mommy and daddy forever?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And have world war three break out? No thanks," she chuckled, her eyes suddenly transfixed as he closed his eyes, taking a long pull of his cigarette, holding it for a few beats before blowing it into the wind. For a just those few moments all the tension and harsh lines defining his face disappeared, the hard man persona dropping to just the boy he really was.

As if he could feel her watching him, his eyes snapped open, already staring directly at her.

"See somethin' ya like?" he asked with a wicked smile and arch of his brow.

"Stop," she muttered with a snort, leaning over to pull out her trigonometry book, effectively hiding her red face.

After another hour of studying she decided to wrap things up, knowing she had work in an hour.

"I should probably get going soon, I've got work at eight," she said closing the book wedged in between them.

"Where'd ya work?" Daryl asked, knowing she had no other transport other than buses.

"Um, I'm not actually sure of the name, it's Andrea's uncle's bar, I've got the address though so I'll just work out which bus will take me there," Carol said taking out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Lemme see," he said holding his hand out.

Carol passed him the slip of the paper, rather hoping he knew the area so he'd have an idea of where she needed to go.

But as he read the address his eyes darkened and he began chewing on his lower lip before passing it back to her.

"What is it?" she asked, her head tilting in confusion.

"That's the bar Merle goes ta, he don't know 'bout what's goin' on 'n' best he don't, I'll come down with ya," Daryl said decidedly, grabbing a leather jacket throwing it at her before slipping on his boots.

"Gets cold on the bike at night, y'all be thankful for it once we start movin'," Daryl spoke, not looking up from where he was tying his laces, missing the small smile on Carol's face.

"Thanks," she said slipping it on, it was a little big and it smelt overbearingly like him. It was a strong mixture of tobacco, rustic woodland and the faint hint of a spiced cologne.

Clambering onto the back of the bike behind him she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, her hands splaying out against his ribcage. Again she attempted to keep those few inches distance between them, only for him to turn around, quirking a high brow at her before grasping her hips, sliding her until she was flush against his back, her pelvis pressed into his lower back.

He chuckled to himself at her widened eyes. "Could do without ya joltin' forward again this time."

He revved the bike up, as she slid on the helmet, her hands resuming their previous spot feeling the warmth that radiated from him. As he pulled away she bit down on her lip, the vibrations of the bike were doing nothing good when she was pressed this tightly against him…she could only hope this bar was a short drive.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Merle is about four maybe five years older than Daryl in this story._

 _Thank you for your reviews!_

* * *

By the time they reached the bar, she was thoroughly flustered, she'd hoped he hadn't noticed her continuous shifting from behind him. She was trying oh so desperately to remove some of the friction that was building up in her the faster the bike seemed to go. She knew it didn't mean anything but that didn't leave her any less embarrassed. At the end of the day she was a woman, a woman with wants and needs, and apparently her pelvis being pushed against him seemed to wake up some of these unrequested desires.

Wrenching off the helmet she took some very needed breaths of air, bracing herself back against the bike.

Daryl turned back, giving her a look that made her think he knew exactly what was going through her head.

"Ya alright?" he asked, taking in her pink complexion and slightly laboured breathing.

"Yeah, just…nervous," Carol offered, hoping he'd take her excuse.

"Don't be, y'all be fine." Daryl dismounted the bike, yet again offering a hand out to her that she took graciously although in all honesty she could have done without having the physical contact.

She shrugged his jacket off, passing it back to him with a smile. "I should probably go in first if you don't want your brother to know."

Daryl nodded in agreement, taking the opportunity to light up a cigarette, "see ya in a bit."

Carol turned on her heel walking towards the bars entrance, her nerves now deciding to finally kick in, no turning back now.

Daryl watched the sway of her hips as she walked away, more than appreciating the view. He wouldn't stay outside long, one or two smokes before going in after her, keeping his brother's behaviour in check. She didn't need to be scared off on her first day by that creep, he had no doubt that he'd try every trick in the book to get into her pants.

A few minutes passed before he walked into the bar, Carol apparently already giving her friends the heads up on the current situation as they spared him barely a glance.

She looked so out of place stood behind the bar, listening intently to what he presumed Andrea's uncle was saying.

His eyes scanned the bar, seeing his brother distracted in a game of pool, going over to make his presence known.

"Merle," Daryl called out as he took a seat at the table Merle and Axel's beers were set on.

"Hello there lil' brother, finally decided to join Ol' Merle for once," he chuckled, thrusting a fresh beer from the table into his hand.

"Ain't got nothin' better ta do," Daryl muttered taking a long pull of his drink, his eyes wandering over to where Carol had started serving at the bar, her friends giving her smiles of encouragement.

He didn't realise Merle had looked up from his game and followed his younger brothers gaze, licking his lips as he saw Carol.

"Ho-ly shit she's a pretty one," Merle commented, his gaze very freely running over her petite form.

"Eyes back in ya head dumbass," Daryl grunted.

"Says you," Merle taunted, a wolfish grin on his lips. "I was only following yer bulging eyes Darylina, ya wanna a piece've that? That why ya don't want me lookin'?"

"Don't care none," Daryl spat back, necking the last of his beer, "just shouldn't be gawpin' at her like that."

"Oh lil' brother I don't think she'd mind, she looks innocent enough but it's always the innocent ones that're the freaks in the sheets," he said, a tongue coming out to run across his lip hungrily.

Daryl's jaw twitched, god he fucking hated his brother, "Merle she's new, give the girl a god damn break."

"My hands're tied," Merle said taking a few steps backwards, his hands held up as if in surrender. "The dick wants what the dick wants," he cackled, spinning on his heel towards the bar.

"Mother fuck," Daryl hissed, getting up to follow him, if he had to he wouldn't hesitate to tell Merle that Carol was fucking his, well, kind of anyway.

Before Daryl could wrench Merle's arm he'd already caught Carol in conversation, Daryl having to play like he didn't know her. He could see her two friends watching him closely from the corner of his eye and hoped that they would help her out if Merle got too much.

"Evenin' sweetheart," Merle drawled as Carol came to serve him.

"Evenin' Merle," she tossed back, cleaning a small spillage with a rag.

Merle raised his brows in surprised, "how does a sweet lil' thang like yerself know my name? I'm sure I would've remembered if we'd met before."

Jesus fucking christ, Daryl thought rolling his eyes, hearing the snickers of her friends in response.

"Well we have and clearly…you don't," Carol smiled sweetly but her voice had an edge to it. "Now what can I get you?"

Daryl snorted a laugh at her bluntness, earning a jab in the ribs from his brother.

"Two beers please doll," Merle said, waiting for her to come back before trying again. "Say doll, what is yer name?"

"Carol," she responded, popping the lids off the beer for him before sliding them across the bar.

"Carol," he said rolling her name around on his tongue, "well Carol I look forward to seein' more of you," Merle paused then, his eyes sweeping down and then up her body, "a _whole_ lot more."

"In your dreams," she quipped, an unamused brow raised at him.

"Oh sweetheart, I think yer gonna be a starring role that's for damn sure," Merle chuckled before turning to walk back towards the pool table.

Daryl's eyes cut through his brother, his lip raised in a snarl.

"Did you just growl?" Carol asked with a frown, his head suddenly snapping back to her. Shit, he hadn't meant to make a sound, didn't even know he damn did it.

"M'sorry 'bout my brother, can be a real asshole." He ignored the question hoping she'd just let it go, which thankfully, she did.

"I don't mind, he seems harmless really," Carol said with a small smile, wary of her observing friends sat at the end of the bar.

"Ya gotta lift home tonight?" he asked, wanting to go home soon but not wanting to leave her stranded, he wasn't a dick after all.

"Yeah, gonna stay with Andrea, avoid my parents for as long as possible," she chuckled.

Daryl nodded before glaring down at Andrea and Michonne, he was close enough so he knew they could hear him, "they just gonna sit there 'n' stare all night?"

Instead of looking put off by the Dixon's bluntness they simply grinned knowingly.

"More than likely," Carol laughed lightly, walking down the other end of the bar to serve a customer.

"Just enjoying the show Dixon," Andrea commented, a smug expression on her face.

"Y'all make sure Merle don't go harassin' her, I gotta piss." He didn't really have to piss, he just wanted to escape that conversation before it escalated any further.

"You think he likes her?" Michonne asked after he was out earshot.

"Too soon to tell," Andrea replied, watching Carol as she kept up with the steady stream of the customers, " _her_ on the other hand…I just hope she has the sense to keep him at arms-length."

Michonne hummed in agreement, catching Carol's flitting gaze, her brow furrowing as she did a full sweep of the bar.

"He had to go bathroom," Michonne responded to Carol's unasked question making her blush at being caught.

"How you doing?" Andrea asked as she came back towards their end of the bar, reaching across to refill their empty glasses.

"Yeah not too bad, I think I'm getting the hang of it." She walked away again to serve another person waiting, Daryl emerging from the bathroom as she did, going back to sit with his brother.

Around half way through her shift Daryl stood from his table with his overly drunk brother in tow.

He said nothing to Carol as he beelined for the door, his brother on the other hand calling out slurred sexual remarks, making her giggle as Daryl kicked him in the shin.

"I'll be seein' ya real soon baby," Merle drawled as Daryl pushed the door open, shoving his brother out into the cold.

He turned back briefly to give Carol a straight-faced nod, Carol flashing a grin at him in response making his face crack into a mischievous smirk, winking at her before he followed out after his brother.

Her prying friends' gazes didn't miss the exchange, side eyeing each other as Carol got pulled back into serving.

"Oh, this is not going to end well," Michonne muttered to Andrea.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for your reviews, follows and favs so far!_

* * *

"You ready for this?" Andrea asked pulling up outside Carol's house for what was the third time. Carol had made her drive the block twice already, trying to muster up enough courage to step foot in her own home. Since last night alone she'd had seven missed calls and five threatening text messages from her dear parents.

"No," Carol whispered. "I know that this was what I wanted, to piss them off, but I'm not quite sure what the extent of their anger is gonna be. Do you think I'm just overreacting?"

She looked to her friend with hopeful eyes only for that hope to be ripped away when Andrea's mouth turned downwards, shaking her head sympathetically at her best friend.

"No, I'm afraid not," Andrea sighed giving her friends shoulder a squeeze, "don't give in, don't let them control you, stand your ground and don't back down from the confrontation and threats."  
Carol nodded sadly, noting her friend's advice, "thanks Andrea, I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"If you survive that long," Andrea chuckled, quickly silencing as she took in her friend's sombre expression. "I'm kidding, obviously, I'll see you then."  
Carol shot back a weak smile, shouldering her backpack as she hopped out of the car, waving to Andrea as she drove away.

 _You can do this._

Opening the door, she found herself holding her breath as she treaded cautiously through the house, slowly peering around the ajar door to the living room to find her silently seething parents already looking in her direction from where they sat on the couch.

Taking a very much needed breath she pushed the door further open to allow her to step into the room, looking down at her shoes as she waited for what was about to come.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home but-"

"STOP," her father's voice bellowed out, echoing off the walls of the large room which suddenly felt very small.

She wanted to burst out into tears, it was very rare her father shouted at her but it had that effect every time.

"Carol tell me it's not true," her mother spoke up, her voice wavering talking as if Carol had just murdered someone.

"What's not true?" she asked, her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Don't play dumb with us young lady," her father spat out.

Carol squeezed her eyes shut at his bitter tone, she knew there was more shouting to come.

"It's true," she breathed, looking at her parents just in time to see the disappointment haze their eyes.

"You're to end it immediately," her father demanded.

Carol sucked in a harsh breath before she shook her head, she didn't think she had been so terrified in her life.

"You have no business even talking to that boy!" her mother almost screeched. "Let alone whatever the hell you're doing with him now!"

 _Oh god, this is the route it's going._

"I'm not-" Carol starting in an attempt to defend herself.

"I don't give two shits! Carol you belong to a respectable family and I'll be damned if my daughter seeing a _Dixon_!" Her father practically retched his name out, standing up to pace the room in his pent up rage.

Carol took a step towards the door, she'd never heard her father curse before and she knew they were both reaching boiling point. She hadn't thought of an escape plan, something maybe she should have considered.

"Do you know what people are saying about us? For allowing you to even start up a relationship with that mongrel," her mother snapped, rising to her feet like her father.

Hearing both her parents slander him like that seemed to give her that kick up the ass she needed. She'd never been good at defending herself, but other people, especially people that didn't deserve it, well that was much easier.

"Don't call him that," Carol warned, her voice slow and calm but she could quickly feel the storm brewing within her.

"I'll call him whatever the hell I want. That boy isn't going to ever to amount to anything, he's on a one-way road to a dead end. Honestly Carol I thought you were smarter than this." Her mother's patronising voice was really grating her.

"You don't even know him," Carol snarled.

"Know him?" Carol's father snorted, "we don't have to know him, we know trash when we see it."

"Stop talking about him like that!" Carol yelled, a red hot anger was burning through her, the more they shunned him the more she was reminded exactly why she was doing this, her parents were vile.

"Carol you are to end this with him," her mother's voice was ominous and low, "I don't want you interacting with that boy anymore. He's a bad influence and I won't tolerate you being affected because of your stupid life choices. From this moment forward you're grounded. Every day after school you are to come straight home, on weekends you will stay indoors, you are not to leave this house. You may think I'm being harsh but you'll thank me one day."

"I doubt that very much," Carol hissed in response, gripping the door handle as she turned away to leave "and you're damn fools if you think I'm going to listen to a word you say anymore. You don't control me."

"You're a disgrace and embarrassment to this family Carol Grace," her father shouted after her as she slammed the door.

She furiously blinked back the tears that threatened to form in her watery eyes as she headed back towards the front door, making her point to them loud and fucking clear.

"Merle."

"Merrrle."

"MERLE!"

"The fuck ya want?!" Merle yelled back from his room.

"Get the fuckin' door!" Daryl growled back from the muffle of his pillow, he was far too comfy to move, Merle could get off his fat ass for once.

"Why can't ya get it yerself ya lazy shit?" Merle shouted back.

"Cause yer closer to the damn door, now get the fuck up!" Daryl was certain whoever was outside could definitely hear their petty argument but like fuck was he backing down.

"Fine, don't get yer damn panties in a bunch," Merle grumbled, Daryl burrowing deeper into his covers as he heard him pad to the door.

"My my my, whatta damn surprise it is to see ya again sweet cheeks," Daryl heard Merle drawl, his heart suddenly pounding into overdrive as he realised who Merle was talking to.

Daryl launched himself out of bed without thought, practically running to the front door to save Carol from his relentless brother.

"Back off Merle," Daryl warned before Carol could even try to come up with a reasonable response for being at his house.

"And why would I wanna do a thing like that?" Merle asked with a snicker, "the girl came straight to our door after all, Ol' Merle didn't even have ta do none of the chasin' either." He flashed a devilish smile at Carol making her want to slap her palm to her face, she knew she shouldn't have turned up early.

"Cause she ain't here to see ya," Daryl grunted, attempting to shove past his brother only to be pushed back.

"Yeah? And what makes ya so cock-sure huh lil brother?" Merle asked in challenge.

"Cause," Daryl hesitated before sighing and biting the bullet, "she's my woman ya damn idiot."

There was something about the way Daryl's primal side came out when he was around his brother that made Carol's insides involuntarily coil. Hearing him say those words, true or not, started a fire in the pit of her stomach that was hard to control.

"The hell ya mean she's yours?" Merle grunted in confusion turning his body fully to face his brother. "Last night yer acting like ya don't even know the girl."  
"Yeah cause I didn't want ya knowin', ya give me damn hell as it is," Daryl growled back, frustration rolling off him in waves.

"If ya mean by hell ya mean a fuckin' well deserved pat on the back then yer headin' in the right direction my boy!" Merle's confused face suddenly turned into a shit eating grin as he boisterously pulled his brother into his side, giving him a proud one armed hug.

"I knew that story 'bout ya neckin' that girl was true, and by fuck if ya didn't pick a damn looker." Merle's head snapped back to Carol, his eyes shamelessly looking her body up and down.

Carol's eyes narrowed at him but Merle simply chuckled, "explains why this one weren't havin' none of my smooth talkin' last night, ya want a real man sweetheart, ya know where ta find me."

Carol took a step into the trailer before tilting her head at Merle, her eyes flickering to run the length of Daryl, "trust me Merle, I've got all the man I need."

She didn't wait for Merle to respond as she caught Daryl's arm in her grasp, dragging him back ruthlessly towards his bedroom with the slam of the door behind them.

"Stay safe kids," Merle called out with a snicker, clambering back into the confinements of his bed, he'd give his brother hell later, right now he was getting some very much needed pussy.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sorry," Carol said dropping his arm as she flopped to sit on his unmade bed.

"Yer early," Daryl grumbled in response.

"Had to leave, parents were getting under my skin way too much," Carol explained apologetically, her eyes finally took a moment to take in his current state. She'd barely even noticed he was topless when she first saw him, too absorbed in the situation with his brother to account for it. But she noticed now. Also noticed the sleep pants that were hanging obscenely low on his hips, just beginning to show the V of his pelvis that lead down to... _stop_! She refused to let her eyes go there, instead looking at his very clear bedhead, hair sticking up in all sorts of directions, his eyes still hazed with sleep as he rubbed tiredly at them.

"If it's a bad time I can come back in a couple hours like we agreed-"  
"Nah it's fine, yer here now," Daryl yawned, lifting his arms to stretch out his stiff muscles.

Daryl finished his stretch, opening his eyes just in time to catch Carol eyes following down the light peppering of hair, snail trailing down to his groin.

He decided not to call her on it, knowing that biologically they were just two hormone driven teenagers, being in this close proximity and being in the situation they were in, there was bound to be a fair share of sexual tension at times.

"So, what's it today?" he asked, plucking the t-shirt off his chair and pulling it over his head.

"Biology," Carol replied, pulling out a rather large text book and pile of test papers.

"Convenient," he muttered under his breath, lounging out on the bed next to her.

"Okay what did you get on last week's test paper?" she asked pulling out her own, a big red A+ on the front.

"There was a test?" He hadn't even turned up to that lesson, shit.

Carol sighed opening her own paper, "yes, if this is going to work you're going to have to stop skipping lessons, you can't just pick and choose, you have to go to _all_ of them Daryl."

"Jesus christ, alright mom," Daryl huffed sarcastically, feeling a pang of guilt as he saw her shoulders slump, her eyes full of a sadness that he'd somehow put there.

"God, I do sound like my mother don't I?" She bit down on her lip in fear if she didn't it would start to tremble. "I don't want to turn out like her Daryl, I can't turn out like her. She's a monster, a controlling, obsessive monster."

Seeing her eyes being to water he panicked, fuck he hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Shit Carol I was only kiddin'. Fuck please don't cry, I don't know how to deal with cryin'."

She blinked furiously, preventing the unwarranted tears from falling.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "I know it's ridiculous and it seems such a stupid thing to get worked up over, it's just you don't know how my mom is. I'm terrified that one day I'll wake up and I'll be just like her without even knowing it."

"Ain't stupid," Daryl consoled, best he could anyway, "I've met yer mother and trust me, ya ain't nothin' like her, not one bit."

She cracked a watery smile at that, "thanks Daryl…come on, let's get this over with."

Two hours of biology later and she could see Daryl was ready to quit.

"Where'd you want to go on our first couples outing?" she asked shutting the test paper in front of him.

"I weren't done," he grunted.

"I know but I can see that frustrated look on your face, you need a break," she commented back, "so where do you want to go out?"

"Somewhere cheap," he muttered, money was tight this month, Merle's weekend benders turning into week long benders lately.

"The diner? We don't have to buy food, could just share a milkshake," she winked with a musical laugh.

"I ain't sharin' no milkshake with ya, bet yer the type to drink it all 'fore I even get a sip." Daryl cracked open his window so he could light a smoke, side eyeing her as he did.

Carol rolled her eyes, "am not. But fine, we could get separate drinks at the diner, sound good?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever princess," Daryl grumbled feeling the sweet nicotine flowing through his veins.

"Daryl," Carol whined, "the agreement was you have to be nice to me."

"When we're 'round people," Daryl argued with a quirk of his brow.

"So what? You're just going to be an ass for the rest of the time?" Carol asked with a feigned frown.

"You've met me right?" Daryl questioned, flicking the end of his burning butt, "I ain't exactly known for being sugar sweet, unlike yerself."

Carol huffed, "you're right, you are an ass."

Daryl chuckled at that, discarding of his half finished cigarette. "Atta girl. When d'ya want this fake little outing then?"

"Um, Monday?" Carol asked as she reopened his test paper.

"Works for me," Daryl agreed, staring back down at his paper, "the fucking hell does this mean?"

Carol chuckled leaning forward to read question he was stuck on, explaining it through until she felt he'd understood her.

When they'd finally got through the test, Carol decided that was enough for one day.

As she walked out into the hall she could see Merle sprawled out on the couch, craning his head to give Carol a Cheshire cat grin.

"Well didn't ya two take yer sweet ass time, baby bro have problems getting' it up?"

"Go fuck yerself Merle," Daryl grumbled, grabbing a beer from the fridge, chucking it so it hit Merle in the gut.

"Fuck," Merle grunted the wind being wrenched from him, "yer a fuckin' asshole."

"I gotta piss, but wait here, I'll drop ya home," Daryl said to Carol as he walked towards the bathroom.

Carol nodded and as soon as the door clicked shut, Merle's eyes were on her again.

"Ya don't look like a chick that's just been fucked," he stated bluntly.

Carol almost spluttered, "don't really think that's your business Merle."

Merle rose from the couch, his hungry gaze drinking her in. "I got four years' experience on the boy." He wasn't just stating a fact, he was making her an offer.

"Not interested," Carol brushed off.

Merle placed his hands either side of her on the kitchen work top, not close enough that she felt trapped, but enough that she knew he was making her a real offer.

"Ya sure about that sweetheart?" Merle asked his face leaning close to hers, a trademark Dixon smirk on his face.

"Positive," she replied. When his face was this close to hers she could really see the similarities between the two brothers, both sporting astonishingly blue eyes, both having strikingly strong jawlines, both having heartbreakingly wicked smiles that you just know meant trouble.

Merle let out a low chuckle, catching her chin in his fingers, his eyes searching hers as if he was trying to suss her out.

"Merle! The hell I say 'bout backing off," Daryl yelled, pushing his brother back with one solid hand to the chest.

"Alright alright, look but don't touch, got it," Merle said raising his hands in surrender, shooting Carol a wink that had her wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Na ya prick, ya don't touch, ya don't look, ya leave her the hell alone," Daryl snarled.

"Well ya ain't fuckin' touchin' her," Merle grumbled, sweeping a hand out to gesture Carol's kempt appearance. "Someone should at least get ta."

"Called fuckin' respect Merle! Should try it sometime ya animal," Daryl shouted.

"Know how ta respect a woman, would treat that one like a damn queen," Merle quipped.

"What is it with you both and the royalty fucking nicknames?!" Carol growled, "I'm not a queen and I am _certainly_ not a princess!" She turned to Daryl at the last word, narrowing her eyes at him.

Suddenly both men broke out into laughter at her outburst, Merle she'd expect this reaction from, but when it was coming from Daryl, it just pissed her off.

Merle taking a long sip of beer before speaking up again, "if you say so sweetheart. Say, I'm having a lil get together mid next week, what say ya bring yer fine ass along, see if ya can really handle the Dixon's."

"No," Daryl shut down the idea immediately, that idea had bad news written all over it.

Carol frowned at his speed to reject on her behalf, was she really that bad company?

"I don't believe he was asking you," Carol said glaring at Daryl.

Merle let out a hearty laugh, "oh shit this princess can handle her own lil brother, ya got yer hands full with this one."

"Don't I know it," Daryl grumbled back, staring Carol down as she glared at him yet again.

Carol was first to break the death stare, smiling back at Merle instead, "I'd love to come Merle, thank you for the invite."

She could feel Daryl tensing behind her, her eyes flickering to his once again, her brow raised, daring him to challenge her.

"Look forward to seein' ya," Merle said smugly as Daryl wrenched the front door open, ushering her quickly out before they could make anymore plans.

"You too," she smirked, knowing full well she'd pissed Daryl off. Good, now they were even.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why'd ya do that?" Daryl practically growled the second they were outside.

"Because, you were answering for me, he didn't asked you," Carol argued back, following after Daryl as he stormed towards his bike.

"I answered for ya cause I know what Merle's damn get togethers are like," Daryl responded, an edge to his voice that made Carol nervous.

"Not cause you think I'm bad company?" Carol questioned.

"What?" Daryl was confused, the hell was she on about?

"The reason you don't want me to go, it's not cause you don't like me?"

"How the hell ya get that crazy ass idea in yer head? I swear ta god all ya damn girls are psychos."

"Don't call me a psycho," Carol snapped back, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

Daryl simply gave her a knowing look as he thrust the bike helmet her way.

Huffing, she put it on, clambering onto the back of his bike with ease.

"Where we goin' ta?" Daryl asked.

She blurted an address at him and he took off, arriving in half the time it took Carol to get to his.

"I'll pick ya up Monday," Daryl stated as she passed him back his helmet.  
"What? Why?" Carol questioned with a raised brow.

"Cause it makes sense for us to arrive at school together now ya ain't got yer car…plus, I wouldn't mind pissin' mommy 'n' daddy off a lil' either," he responded with a devilish smirk that was almost enough to make her weak at the knees had she less self control.

She chuckled lightly, her smile fading as she looked at her own house, "I'll see you Monday then."

Daryl nodded, revving up his bike loud enough so he knew the whole street would hear.

"Monday."

She shook her head as he sped down the road, allowing his bike to make even more noise as he turned the corner.

The rest of the weekend went slow, the second she opened the door to her house her parents had practically screamed at her. They knew Daryl was there, he had made sure of that with his grand exit, no daughter of theirs would be seen with some redneck scum. She argued, they yelled, and yelled…and yelled. By Sunday evening she was exhausted, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally falling long into the night. Come Monday morning her parents were no longer even acknowledging her, it made it easier on her part, but fuck if it didn't feel isolating.

The sound of a rumbling engine signalled her queue to leave, her parents stony gazes watching her as she rushed to shoulder her bag and run out the door. As she got onto his bike she could feel her parents judgemental stares still watching her from the window, Daryl apparently sensing it too as he gave them a quick wave, followed by a middle finger as he drove off with their trophy of a daughter.

"Daryl!" he heard her shout from behind him as she pinched his side hard.

"What?" he yelled back over the noise of the bike.

"You just flipped off my parents!" she gawped.

"You sayin' they didn't deserve it?" he asked turning back to her as they stopped at the traffic lights, "I can see how red 'n' puffy yer damn eyes are, ya tellin' me that ain't their doin'?"

Carol looked away from him refusing to voice what he already knew, she had rather hoped the makeup she'd put on had covered it up.

"Exactly," Daryl grunted, his head turning back towards the road.

When they pulled up Ed and the other jocks were already congregating around the parking lot, Ed sneered at her with his still swollen and bruised face, god he looked like shit. Apparently Daryl's threat hadn't quite hit home though if he still had the nerve to look at her like he wanted to beat down on her. Daryl's bruise however had gone down considerably, the dark black eye yellowing around the edges the deeper shades of purple slowly fading.

Carol ran her hand through her helmet hair, shifting so she could only see Daryl instead of the brute twenty yards behind him. Daryl noticed the shift and went to look over his shoulder at where her gaze previously was.

Quickly Carol lifted a palm to his face keeping him facing her, the last thing he needed was another fight with Peletier.

"Eye's healing well." She allowed her thumb to trace the edge of the bruise with a feather light touch as she spoke.

This seemed to distract him well enough for the moment. "Looks like shit though."

"My eyes don't look much better apparently," she said with a tease to her tone but a hint of sadness that she couldn't hide.

"Ain't noticeable," he reassured, he knew how girls could get caught up on that superficial shit.

Carol's eyes couldn't help but flicker back to just over Daryl's ever broad shoulder, Ed's chilling gaze still boring into her.

Daryl didn't miss her momentary distraction much to her dismay. Jerking back from her hold he snapped his head around, locking eyes with Peletier.

"Son've a'bitch don't know how to keep his eyes off ya I'm gonna have ta rip 'em outta his fuckin' sockets." His voice was dark and gravelly as he attempted to slowly turn away from her and head towards Ed just like the prick wanted.

"Daryl," Carol urged, yanking at his shoulder to spin him back to her.

His anger built up quickly as he tried to jerk away from her again, he needed to calm down, and fast.

"Nah! I warned the bastard that if he- oomph!"

Daryl was cut off as Carol silenced his steady rising voice with her mouth. She kept her hands tangled in his hair to make sure he didn't try and pull away, kissing him hard until he reciprocated, his tension slowly easing from his tense stance as he backed her against the bike, his muscular arms enveloping her against the rest of his lean physique. His kisses were something she could easily become addicted to if she wasn't careful, even with the no tongue rule his skills were still incomparable to anyone she'd ever kissed.

This kiss lasted longer than the others, Daryl eventually being the first to pull away, playfully grinning down at her as he kept her close against him, licking his lips seductively, "you taste nice."

Despite the probably staged comment it didn't stop the blush from painting her cheeks a crimson red.

He sucked at his teeth, a shit eating grin on his face, "got a bit carried away for a moment huh?"

She scowled at him, no real malice behind it, pushing against his chest to make him loosen his grip on her just a bit. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ed's clenched fists, snapping at the other jocks to get the fuck out of his way.

Simultaneously both Daryl and Carol side eyed him, mischievous smirks on their faces as their blue eyes met.

"Good job princess," Daryl said waggling his brows at her, "if I'd known that me gettin' riled up got ya all hot 'n' heavy like that I may have started it from day one."

"Shut up," she scoffed his flirtatious comments doing nothing good for the flush that was working its way over her body.

"I'll see you after school," she said noticing Michonne and Andrea waiting for her from across the lot.

"Can't wait," Daryl said rolling his eyes, he fucking hated the diner but he'd suck it up for one evening.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic," Carol drawled back, "it's not like we need people to think you might actually like spending time with me after all."

"Yeah I'll work on that for tonight," he grumbled back, humouring her with a quirk of his lips. "Ya friends are waitin' for ya, best run along, wouldn't wanna be late golden girl."

"Stop with the nicknames," she warned as she shouldered her bag, walking off towards her friends.

"Yeah yeah, I'll have to work on that too darlin'," he called after her, chuckling as she glared back at him.

"Goodbye Daryl."


End file.
